


Ocsity: Asesinato en Paris.

by KingEcto



Category: Ocsity
Genre: M/M, Murder Mystery
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-06-21 19:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15564426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingEcto/pseuds/KingEcto
Summary: Gayass es acusado en París del asesinato de una misteriosa mujer llamada Marie. ¿Podrán Kenny y Lyel limpiarlo de toda culpa? ¿O es demasiado tarde?





	1. Chapter 1

\-  **¡GAYASS! ¡GAYASS, DESPIERTA!**   
Abrió los ojos perezosamente. Gayass no solía montar en aviones. La primera y última vez fue en su viaje de Simcity a Ocsity. No lo admitiría jamás, pero la idea de estar ahí arriba en el cielo sin ningún tipo de seguridad le aterraba. Para no tener que volver a sufrir lo mismo que en su primer viaje, esta vez se preparó de antemano. Whiskey, pastillas para dormir… Y tranquilito todo el viaje.   
Eso era… Hasta que su compañero lo despertó bruscamente.    
- **Kenny…**   
Su voz sonaba pegajosa, como si hubiese estado durmiendo durante días. Lo cierto es que no tenía ni idea de qué hora era, de cuánto había volado, ni de cuanto había estado descansando.    
\-  **¿Estás despierto?** ****  
Los grandes ojos verdes de Kenny lo miraban directamente.   
\-  **Sí, sí…** -Murmuró, y volvió a recostarse.   
\-  **¡Gayass! ¡Jopeeee!** -Hubo una pequeña pausa dónde pensó que por fin lo dejaría en paz. - **¡EH! ¡MIRA! ¡AHÍ!**   
\-  **¡UMPH!**   
Notó todo el cuerpo de Kenny saltar encima de su estómago para acercarse a la ventanilla del avión. Con el golpe se terminó de despejar, y se giró lentamente hacia donde miraba el chico.    
Allí, bajo algunos metros del avión se veía perfectamente la torre que representaba la ciudad a la que estaban viajando. La Torre Eiffel.   
Gayass se fijó en la expresión de emoción de su compañero. No pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisita se le dibujase en el rostro.   
\-  **Por fin hemos llegado, huh…** ****  
Se movió de asiento para que Kenny pudiera observar mejor el paisaje.    
\-  **¿Has visto? Oye, oye. ¡Mira!** ****  
\-  **Sí, sí…**   
Rebuscó en su gabardina en busca de cierta petaca. Nada. Miró de reojo al rubio, el cual le devolvía la mirada, pero en seguida volvió al paisaje. Abrió la boca para decir algo, sin embargo se vio interrumpido por alguien que abrió una puerta.   
\-  **¡Ahí estás, Príncipe Kenny! ¡Habías desaparecido!**   
Kenny inútilmente intentó hundirse en el asiento, pero Lyel ya lo había visto.   
- **¡OUCH!** ****  
Otro niño que se le tiraba encima. Lyel extendió la mano para agarrar al rubio del brazo.   
\-  **¡Vamos, vuelve! ¡Vamos a aterrizar pronto!** ****  
\-  **Joooo… Pero quiero estar con Gayass.** -Murmuró.   
\-  **Venga, Kenny. Después de que Lyel nos ha invitado a este viaje…**   
El más jóven de los tres frunció el ceño, molesto.   
\-  **Sí, bueno… Sólo tenía que venir Kenny, ¿sabes?** -Se le escapó entre dientes. Gayass no lo oyó.    
Tan buen oído para unas cosas, y tan malo para otras…

 

_ “-  _ **_¿París? Hm…_ ** __  
_ Lyel lo miraba con expectación, y un folleto de viaje en las manos. Ahora que era verano, Kenny no tenía excusa. No tenía clases, y no tenía trabajo. ¡Tenía que ir con él si o si! ¡Era ideal! Un viaje romántico en la ciudad del amor… Solos… Él y Kenny… ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos…! _ __  
_ \-  _ **_París…_ ** _ -El rubio seguía pensando, cruzado de brazos. _ __  
_ \-  _ **_¿Qué pasa con París?_ ** _ -Gayass entró en ese momento a la oficina, con un par de bolsas de supermercado en las manos. Todo cosas de marca blanca, supuso Belrose. _ __  
_ \-  _ **_Lyel quiere que vayamos a París._ ** ****__  
_ \-  _ **_¿EH? ¿En serio?_ ** _ -El hombre colocó las bolsas en la mesa. - _ **_¿No es un poco caro?_ ** ****__  
_ \-  _ **_Te haré saber…_ ** _ -Lyel sonrió orgulloso. - _ **_Que la familia Belrose puede permitirse invitar a sus amigos a viajes como este._ ** __  
_ Gayass y Kenny se miraron unos momentos.  _ __  
_ \-  _ ****_¿De veras…? ¿Todo gratis?_  
_ Lyel asintió de nuevo con una enorme sonrisa. _ __  
_ \-  _ **_¡Entonces…! ¡Príncipe Kenny…!_ ** __  
_ - _ **_Bueno… Está bien._ ** _ -El rubio sonrió y Lyel sintió como si su corazón fuera a estallar. ¡Había aceptado! ¡Estaba hecho! ¡Un viaje romántico con su Príncipe por París! ¡Era maravilloso! ¡Era estupendo! ¡Era…! - _ **_Entonces podemos ir, ¿no?_ ** __  
_ \-  _ **_Claro. Si es gratis solo un tonto se negaría, hahaha._ ** ****__  
_ \-  _ **_¿Eh?_ ** _ -Su sonrisa desapareció por completo. - _ **_¿”Podemos”…?_ ** __  
_ \-  _ **_¡Vamos a hacer las maletas, Gayass! Oye, oye, Lyel. ¿Quién más viene?_ ** ****__  
_ \-  _ **_¿”Quién más”...?_ ** _ -Una mueca ocupó su rostro, dejando ver sus aparatos. - _ **_¿Um? ¿A qué te refieres?_ ** __  
_ \-  _ **_Bueno… ¿Has invitado a Boku y los demás?_ ** __  
_ \-  _ **_¿Huh? Eso… Bueno…_ ** __  
_ \-  _ **_Oh… ¿No vienen…?_ ** _ -El rubio parecía decepcionado. Su cara triste hizo que algo dentro se removiera. _ __  
_ \-  _ **_¡NO! Em… Ahora… ¡Ahora iba a preguntarles a ellos! ¡Eso es!_ ** ****__  
_ - _ **_¿EN SERIO? ¡GENIAL!_ ** _ -Dio un saltito. - _ **_¡SERÁ GENIAL!_ ** _  
_ _ \-  _ ****_Ha… Haha… Genial._ __ “

 

\- **¡Waaah! ¡Mira, mira! ¡Es la Torre Eiffel de verdad!** **  
** \- **¡Genki! ¡Hazme una foto con este plato!** **  
** \- **¡Oye, Boku! ¡Ese es mi helado!** **  
** \- **¿Um? Que va. Ya te comiste el tuyo, ¿no? ¡Ah! ¡Volvió Kenny!** **  
** \- **¡NO ME IGNORES!** **  
** \- **¿Oooh? ¿Eso es helado?**  
Lyel entró de nuevo al segundo compartimento del avión, junto a Kenny. Parecía irritado. Estos cuatro idiotas… Aprovechándose de todas las cosas chulas que tenían en el jet privado de los Belrose. De verdad no esperaba que los cuatro dijeran que sí, y mucho menos que sus padres les dejaran ir. Era una desgracia absoluta.  
\- **Um… Oye, Lyel.**   
Un chico de pelo marrón llamó su atención. Lo miró de lado con sus ojos color verdosos.  
\- **¿Mmmh?**  
\- **Esto… Bueno. ¡Muchas gracias por invitarnos! ¡Va a ser muy divertido!** **  
** No quería, pero acabó con la misma estúpida sonrisita de Genki. Maldita sea, era demasiado contagiosa.  
\- **Sí… No hay problema.**  
  


Después de aterrizar en París, Lyel les habló del hotel donde se hospedarían. Era una importante cadena de hoteles de cinco estrellas de talla mundial. El dueño era un amigo de su padre, por eso les permitió quedarse sin problemas. Fueron llevados por las calles de París en una larguísima limusina que llamaba la atención de todo el que pasaba.    
Había una atmósfera un poco incómoda al disfrutar de tantos lujos sin tener que pagar un centavo, pero se disipó nada más ver el pedazo de edificio dónde iban a pasar todo el viaje. Más que un hotel parecía un rascacielos digno de una empresa. Kenny y Gayass entraron corriendo a ver el interior, mientras los niños se hacían fotos en la fachada para sus redes sociales. Lyel por su parte parecía algo ansioso por entrar con los otros dos.   
\-  **Hoteles Senshu, ¿huh…?**   
\-  **¿Pasa algo, Genki?**   
Naoki se quedó mirando a su amigo que parecía captado por la placa.   
\-  **Es solo… Oye, Lyel, Kage, Boku. ¿No os suena? Senshu…** ****  
- **¿Senshu…? Oh. Ahora que lo dices…** -Haiboku empezó a pensar. - **Sí… Senshu… Lo hemos oído antes, ¿verdad?**   
Lyel hizo una mueca y movió la mano.   
\-  **No sé de qué habláis.**   
\-  **Um….** -Los cuatro parecían muy concentrados, pero Lyel los interrumpió señalando las puertas.   
\-  **Oye. ¿Entramos o…?**   
\-  **¡Oh! Claro…** ****  
Olvidando el nombre del hotel, los niños entraron por la puerta de cristal a un enorme vestíbulo digno de una película de Hollywood. Kenny y Gayass estaban cerca del mostrador, haciendo ruido como si fueran unos turistas de clase baja. Lyel frunció el ceño. Entendía que el vagabundo paleto se comportase así… ¡Pero su príncipe tenía clase! ¡El vagabundo definitivamente era una mala influencia para él!   
Se acercó lentamente hasta ellos y carraspeó. Eso pareció llamar la atención al menos de uno de ellos.   
\-  **Oye, Lyel. ¿Ya sabes cuál es nuestra habitación?** ****  
Lyel, con una pose orgullosa asintió.   
\-  **Por supuesto. Papá ya se ha encargado de todo. Uno de los esclavos comparte habitación con Naoki y el otro con Haiboku. Tú duermes en una individual. Y el Príncipe comparte habitación conmigo.** ****  
\-  **¿Eh…? ¿Gayass en una individual?**   
\-  **Porque el vagab… O sea… El Señor Phucker seguro que está cansado de tanto trabajar. Papá le eligió la mejor habitación con Jacuzzi.** ****  
\-  **Huuuuuh…** -Kenny suspiró, decepcionado, pero a Gayass le brillaba la mirada.   
- **¿J-Jacuzzi?** ****  
- **Eso es.** ****  
\-  **Oye, oye, chico. Que tiene Jacuzzi la habitación. ¿Te lo puedes creer?** ****  
Los dos empezaron a reír, ante la atónita mirada de Belrose. ¿Qué era tan gracioso? No podía entenderlo. ¿Por qué se reía Kenny así…? Parecía tan feliz que una enorme rabia lo invadió.   
\-  **¡ENTONCES!** -De su voz escapó un gallo, que hizo que los dos detectives lo miraran extrañados. - **Ah… Um… Eh… Es hora de ir a las habitaciones… Así que… Por favor registrad vuestros nombres y recoged la llave, ¿vale?** ****  
\-  **Oh. De acuerdo. Entonces nos vemos luego, chico.** ****  
\-  **¡Sí! ¡Luego nos vemos, Gayass!** -Kenny movió el brazo con una sonrisa, por fin quedándose a solas con él. - **Waaah… Me da lástima que no vayamos a ver la ciudad hoy…**   
- **Bueno el viaje ha sido muy largo… P-Pero… ¡Príncipe Kenny! ¡Si quieres podemos ir a cenar por ahí! Y vemos la torre desde un buen restaurante.** ****  
\-  **¡Oh! ¡Buena idea!**   
\-  **¿V-Verdad?**   
Su corazón parecía que iba a estallar. ¡Una cena romántica con su príncipe! ¡En París! ¡La ciudad del amor! Cerró los ojos con una enorme sonrisa. Era como un sueño…   
- **Voy a hablar con los demás y a enseñarles cómo registrarse. ¿Qué tal si te vas duchando para ir a comer?**   
\-  **¡S-Sí! Nuestra habitación es la 1022, ¿vale? Dejaré la puerta abierta.**   
Dicho esto dio una vueltecilla camino al ascensor. Sentía como si flotase en una nube. A pesar de que se habían colado todos estos pesados… Por fin la suerte le sonreía.   
- **¡Ten cuidado!**   
Alcanzó a oír a Kenny decir, antes de que las puertas se cerrasen. 

 

El hotel tenía un total de 15 plantas sin contar el ascensor. Estaría ahí unos minutos antes de llegar hasta el décimo piso donde sus habitaciones fueron asignadas, pero aún así era mejor que tener que subir las escaleras. Comenzó a pensar en qué ponerse para su cena con Kenny, quitándose las gafas de sol. Quizás ese conjunto celeste… Uno verde podría hacer juego con sus preciosos ojos.    
Cuando las puertas se abrieron, fue pillado riéndose solo de forma extraña por un par de personas que iban a subir. Ante sus miradas confusas se colocó de nuevo las gafas de sol, y salió todo digno del ascensor. Lo que unos desconocidos pudieran pensar de él ahora mismo le daba igual. ¡Iba a cenar con Kenny! Estaba demasiado feliz.   
Caminó por el pasillo buscando su habitación con una enorme sonrisa. Eso fue hasta que en la distancia vio al vagabundo. No le habría prestado demasiada atención, pero… Hablaba con una mujer. Una chica con el pelo largo y rubio, y unos pechos increíblemente grandes. Lyel parpadeó un poco.    
Bueno. ¡Si el vagabundo se iba con esa chica, hoy el día de verdad iba a salir redondo! No le hizo mucho más caso, y entró a la habitación con su tarjeta, asegurándose de dejarla medio abierta para Kenny.   
No pasaron ni dos minutos desde que se metió en la ducha, que oyó su voz.   
\-  **¡WOAAAAAH! ¡ES ENORME!**   
Estaba tan feliz…  
Después de una larga ducha, y de aplicarse sus productos para la cara, sus cremas, su perfume, y su aceite por fin salió del baño casi brillando.   
\-  **¿Príncipe Kenny…?** ****  
No estaba en la habitación.    
Como si hubiese sido invocado, en ese momento entró por la puerta con su tarjeta. Juraría que la había dejado en la cama… Quizás el rubio la cogió.   
- **¡Buenas noticias, Lyel!**   
Ladeó su cabello repeinado. ¿El vagabundo se había ido con la chica rubia? ¿Kenny iba a volver a casa con él? ¿Iba a pedirle matrimonio? ¿IBA A PEDIRLE MATRIMONIO?   
\-  **¡Sí! ¡Sí quiero!**   
\-  **¿Eh…? ¿Qué quieres?** -Kenny rió un poco.   
\-  **N-No… Nada. Haha… ¿Qué ibas a decir, Príncipe Kenny?** ****  
\-  **Oh, sí. Boku, Kage, Genki y Naoki han dicho que sí. Lo malo es que Gayass está cansado, pero ha dicho que mañana después de desayunar se apunta a ver la ciudad.** ****  
\-  **¿Han dicho que sí...?** -Lyel lo interrumpió. - **¿A qué han dicho que sí exactamente?** ****  
Se temía lo peor.   
\-  **¡A venir a cenar, claro!**   
¡MALDITA SEA!

 

Cuando Kenny terminó de ducharse, bajaron al vestíbulo. Allí esperaban sus cuatro “amigos”. Lyel no podía hacer otra cosa que mirarlos con un odio absoluto. Parece que al menos uno de ellos se dio cuenta, porque Kage parpadeó confuso.   
\-  **¿Estás bien, Lyel? ¿Ha pasado algo?** -Preguntó.    
\-  **Cierra el pico, espárrago.**   
Nadie pensó mucho de esa respuesta. Después de todo era Kage.   
\-  **¡Oh! ¡Te queda bien!** -Boku se acercó corriendo y tiró de las cintas del pantalón que traía el rubio.   
\-  **Pensé que me quedaría mucho más pequeño, haha.** ****  
\-  **¿Huh? ¿Le pediste ropa a Boku?** -Lyel lo miró confuso.   
\-  **Sí, bueno… La cosa es que… Haha… No tenía mucha ropa de verano en Ocsity así que al final no he traído nada.** ****  
\-  **¿EH? ¿NADA?** -Naoki levantó una ceja. - **¿Y qué pensabas hacer?** ****  
- **Bueno… Quedarme con lo que traía.** ****  
- **¡Espera! ¿Qué traías en la maleta entonces?** ****  
Kenny sonrió de forma felina.   
- **La Switch y lacasitos.**   
Se hizo el silencio en el vestíbulo. Genki rió un poco, de forma incómoda para romper la tensión.   
\-  **Principe Kenny debiste decírmelo… Podemos ir a comprar ropa de inmediato.** ****  
\-  **¿Eh? Tranquilo. Boku trajo mucha ropa, ¿verdad?** ****  
\-  **Sí, bueno… Hay para los dos.** -Se encogió de hombros.   
\-  **¿Veeees?** -Se ancló al brazo de su amigo, y empezaron a caminar.   
\-  **¡E-Espera, Príncipe!**   
Naoki y Kage suspiraron, siguiéndoles junto a Genki. Justo cuando iban a salir del hotel, alguien que entraba chocó contra el castaño tirándolo de culo al suelo.   
- **¡O-Ouch!** ****  
- **¡Genki! ¿Estás bien?** -Naoki se acercó preocupado.    
Kage se quedó mirando al extraño que hasta que Naoki no habló parecía ni siquiera darse cuenta de que lo había tirado.   
\-  **Oh... Je suis désolé que c'était de ma faute.** -Le tendió una mano.   
\-  **… ¿Huh…?** -Murmuró Genki.   
El chico se puso nervioso un segundo, y pausó. Sus ojos azules parecían rebuscar en su cerebro.   
- **Um… Um… Uh… ¿P-Pardon? F-Fue... ¡Mi culpa!** -Asintió, y lo repitió todo seguido. - **Pardon, fue mi culpa.** ****  
\-  **Oh.** -Le cogió de la mano, poniéndose de pie rápidamente. - **No hay problema.** ****  
El chaval asintió otra vez y siguió caminando. No estaban seguros de que lo hubiese entendido del todo, pero bueno... Al menos parecía conforme.   
\-  **Que raro…** -Los dos niños se giraron a mirar a Kage. - **No parece el tipo de persona que se hospedaría en este hotel, ¿verdad?**   
Se quedaron mirándolo descaradamente. El chico traía una camisa blanca entreabierta, y pantalones rotos de color oscuros. Estaba despeinado, con cara de confusión. Aún así, caminaba con seguridad hacia una de las habitaciones del vestíbulo.   
\-  **Quizás viene a la exposición…** -Soltó Genki.   
\-  **¿Exposición?** ****  
\-  **¡Sip! En la puerta había un horario para una exposición de joyas. Aunque… Siendo la hora que es estará ya cerrada.**   
Naoki suspiró.   
\-  **¿Sois tontos o qué? Claramente será un trabajador o algo así.** ****  
\-  **Oh… Tiene sentido.** -Asintió Kage.   
\-  **Pero es raro que sólo hable en francés…** ****  
\-  **Será un limpiador. ¿Nos vamos ya? Esos tres no esperan.** -El rubio señaló a Kenny, Lyel y Haiboku que ya habían cruzado la calle.   
- **¡W-WAH! ¡OYE! ¡ESPERAD!** -Genki entonces salió corriendo tras ellos.   
Pero Kage no pudo evitar girarse una vez más. Hizo una mueca, y volvió a caminar hacia sus amigos.

  
¿Qué hora era? No lo sabía. Todo estaba oscuro. Sus ojos se abrieron, pero no podía ver nada. Sólo encontró una luz de color azul en la pared. Eso era… ¿El pasillo? ¿Qué hacía aquí tirado?   
Gayass se levantó confuso. Miró su reloj con linternita. Las 3 AM. ¿De verdad nadie se había dado cuenta de que se había quedado en el pasillo hasta esa hora? Ni siquiera recordaba haber entrado a su habitación.    
Primero… Habló con esa chica… ¿Marie era? Y luego vino Kenny a invitarle a cenar, pero se sentía muy cansado. Iba a entrar a su habitación… ¿Y entonces? Todo oscuro.   
Se agarró la cabeza, con un gruñido. Entonces fue cuando lo olió. Sangre.   
¿En su cabeza? No… Tenía sangre en las manos. Pero estaba bastante seguro de que no era suya. En el suelo no había rastro alguno. La sangre parecía fresca, lo cual lo puso aún más nervioso.    
¿Qué debía hacer…? Lo primero… Coger su teléfono. No traía su gabardina puesta, asi que asumió que estaría en la habitación. Al menos su tarjeta seguía en el bolsillo de su pantalón.    
Pasó la tarjeta, manchándola de un desagradable color carmesí, y agarró el pomo dejando de nuevo ese rastro.    
La luz estaba apagada, cómo no.   
\-  **¿Señor? ¿Está bien?**   
\-  **¡WAAAAH!**   
Si ya estaba al borde de la histeria, la voz de la limpiadora hizo que perdiera los nervios por un momento.   
\-  **Ah… Uh… S-Sí. ¿Sabe dónde está el interruptor de la luz?**   
La mujer rió, y encendió la luz del pasillo desde la otra punta.    
\-  **¿Así mejor?** ****  
\-  **Gracias.**   
Gayass se giró de nuevo a su habitación, pero entonces se quedó paralizado. Su rostro se volvió pálido de pronto, y sintió como si fuese a vomitar.   
\-  **¿Señor…? ¿Está bien-?**   
- **¡NO SE ACERQUE!**   
Pero era muy tarde. La mujer llegó hasta la puerta, fijándose en el pomo lleno de sangre. Su rostro se contorsionó en una expresión de horror absoluto.   
\-  **No… ¡NOOO! ¡WAAAAAAAAAH! ¡SOCORRO!**   
\-  **¡Señora…!**   
\-  **¡NO TE ACERQUES! ¡IYAAAAAAAAH! ¡ASESINO!**   
En su habitación, esperándolo en la puerta… El cuerpo sangriento y sin vida de una mujer rubia. Marie.


	2. Chapter 2

Se arrodilló con la cara metida en el retrete. Con un sonido asqueroso empezó a vomitar una y otra vez. ¿Qué cojones le estaba pasando? Se pasó una mano por la nuca, donde podía sentir un sudor frío colarsele por la espada.  
Debía ser temprano por la mañana, porque los guardias de afuera empezaban a caminar alrededor del calabozo. Suspiró pensando en los críos. Que problema…   
\- **Um… Oye.** -Se acercó como pudo a las barras de su celda. Un guardia novato lo miró de forma nerviosa. - **¿Qué hora es?**   
El chico se giró un par de veces, y luego se señaló a sí mismo.   
\- **¿Moi?**   
\- **Venga ya…** -Gayass suspiró. - **HORA. HO-RA. RELOJ.** ****  
Se señaló la muñeca donde antes tenía su reloj con linternita. El guardia pareció entenderlo por fin y con los dedos hizo un 9 y luego señaló hacia abajo. Las nueve y media. Tan rápido como vino se marchó para no tener que oír más preguntas, pero tampoco es como si fuera a hacerle otra. Hablar con alguien que no te entiende era agotador.  
Se sentó en una pequeña piedrecilla que debía servir como silla en este sitio. Cerró los ojos y esperó. ¿Acaso iba a salir de aquí algún día?   
\- **Eh. Extranjero. Sal.**   
Un guardia anciano hizo ruido en las barras con la porra por si estaba dormido. Pues eso fue rápido.   
\- **¿Puedo irme?**   
\- **Hah. Más quisieras. Tienes visita.**   
Su acento cerrado, mezclado con ese tono burlesco no hizo más que ponerle de peor humor. Pero aún así, aceptó obedientemente. Le colocaron unas esposas y le hicieron caminar por el largo pasillo de celdas. Todo parecían tipos peligrosos que antes podría haber capturado él mismo. Qué irónico acabar aquí junto a todos ellos.   
Guiado por los guardias, fue llevado a una sala pequeña con una enorme cristalera. Al otro lado… Un chico rubio hablaba nerviosamente con otro pelirrosa. Se dio cuenta de su presencia de inmediato.   
\- **¡GAYASS!** -Llamó desesperado, pegándose al cristal.   
El hombre no respondió, simplemente se sentó en la silla. La mayoría de guardias se marcharon, pero uno se quedó como vigilante. Era desafortunado, pero no iba a tener más privacidad que esta.   
Lyel lo miraba horrorizado. Entre no haber dormido, y el haber echado todo lo que comió el día anterior tenía que tener una cara horrible.   
\- **No he sido yo.** -Fue lo primero que salió de su boca.   
\- **¡Lo se! Tranquilo. Prometo que vamos a sacarte de aquí, y resolveremos todos esto junt-** ****  
- **No.** -Gayass lo cortó secamente. - **Kenny… Tienes que marcharte de aquí de inmediato, y llevarte a los niños.** ****  
- **Eso… No puedo hacer eso… ¿Y tú?** ****  
El hombre no respondió. Se quedó mirando hacia abajo unos momentos. Se quedaron callados. Ninguno de los dos sabía muy bien qué decir. Sin embargo, cierto pelirrosa interrumpió el silencio.  
\- **La mujer que ha muerto… Es con la que hablabas ayer, ¿verdad?** ****  
- **¿Huh?** -Kenny miró a Lyel y luego a Gayass directamente. - **¿La conocías?** ****  
- **Sí. Bueno, no exactamente. Um…** -El hombre suspiró. - **Es… Mira. Tenéis que escucharme muy bien, ¿vale? Puede que no podamos volver a hablar.** ****  
- **No digas eso…** -El rubio frunció el ceño.   
Aún así, sacó una libreta para apuntar todo lo que Gayass le fuera a decir.   
\- **Ayer por la noche se me acercó esa mujer. Dijo que estaba buscando a alguien en específico. A un agente de la A.S.S.** ****  
- **¿Sabía de la A.S.S.?**   
\- **Sí. Eso parece** . -Cerró los ojos intentando recordar. - **Se me acercó primero preguntándome si yo había venido a ver la exposición de joyas del museo, y le dije que no. Pero luego me preguntó si estaba aquí por un caso. Le respondí que cómo sabía de mi trabajo, y ella um… “Por supuesto, estoy al tanto de la A.S.S. Creo que eres justo la persona a la que estoy buscando.” es lo que dijo textualmente.** ****  
- **¿Buscandote? ¿Para qué?** ****  
- **Eso era…** -Cerró los ojos con más fuerza. Todo estaba muy borroso pero… - **¡AH! ¡Ya recuerdo! Me dijo que tenía que darme un regalo.**   
Lyel y Kenny se miraron extrañados.   
\- **¿A ti?  
** \- **Sí, sí… Entonces, esa chica se presentó. Fue algo como… “Me llamo Marie y soy recepcionista de este Hotel. Al parecer el Señor Senshu quiere agradecerte que hayas venido ofreciendo un regalo exclusivo. Deme su número de habitación y se lo entregaremos esta noche” Eso dijo.** ****  
- **¿El Señor Senshu?** -Belrose se colocó el dedo índice en el mentón. - **Eso es raro…**   
\- **Al principio pensé que con “agradecerme” se refería a acompañaros en este viaje pero… Lyel. Tu no le dijiste nada al dueño del hotel sobre mi trabajo, ¿verdad?** ****  
- **¡Claro que no! Eso sería poner en riesgo al Príncipe Kenny…** ****  
- **Como me temía…**   
Kenny se dio cuenta de inmediato.   
\- **Te han puesto una trampa porque eres de la A.S.S…** ****  
- **Sí. Eso creo yo también.** -El hombre suspiró. - **Esa mujer… Probablemente en ese momento no sabía que ella iba a ser el regalo. Tampoco creo que fuera recepcionista.** ****  
- **¿Huh? ¿Por qué?** ****  
- **Aunque llevase el uniforme… Es muy fácil de robar de una sala de empleados. Además no tenía acento alguno.**   
Gayass y Kenny se quedaron pensativos. Todo esto eran meras suposiciones, pero aún así… Tenía sentido.   
\- **Entonces… Príncipe Kenny. Si van a por miembros de la A.S.S. corres mucho peligro aquí.** -Lyel le agarró del brazo. - **El Señor Phucker tiene razón. Debemos volver a casa de inmediato.** ****  
El rubio pareció dudarlo por un segundo, pero en seguida frunció el ceño.  
\- **Os llevaré a casa.** -Belrose sonrió. - **Pero luego volveré para investigar el caso.** ****  
- **Kenny-**   
Gayass empezó, pero fue cortado.   
\- **Piensas que porque es una trampa ya estás condenado... Pero para eso trabaja la A.S.S. Para descubrir la verdad.** -Se puso en pie. - **No quiero que los niños corran peligro, por eso se van a marchar mañana mismo. Pero no dejaré que te culpen de algo que no has hecho.**   
Lyel miró a Kenny fijamente. Luego a Gayass, y luego de vuelta a Kenny. En su mente no paraba de repetir una frase, como si fuera un hechizo. _“Dile que no. Dile que no. Dile que no. Dile que no.”_   
Después de una intensa pelea de miradas, Gayass acabó sonriendo.   
\- **...Cuento contigo, compañero.**   
Kenny le devolvió la sonrisa. Lyel quería darse de chocazos contra el cristal.

 

Los niños estaban todos reunidos en la habitación de Genki y Naoki, la más cercana al ascensor. Cuando Kenny y Lyel regresaron del centro de detención tuvieron una charla seria donde el detective les informó por encima de todo lo que estaba pasando. Gayass había sido detenido, y Kenny iba a investigar la escena del crimen hasta el día siguiente que se marcharían de ahí.   
Hizo prometer a todos que no saldrían de la habitación y mucho menos del hotel, y que cuando fueran a pedir comida se asegurasen de no dejar entrar a nadie. Una promesa bastante razonable después de que se hubiese cometido un asesinato a solo unos metros de allí.   
Al principio se negó a que Lyel lo acompañase y le rogó que se quedara con los demás en la habitación. Pero… La verdad es que le dio un buen motivo para acompañarlo.  
\- **¿Podrás comunicarte en francés sin un traductor?**   
Maldita sea. Tenía razón. Y solo por eso permitió que fuera su compañero temporal. Aunque primero se aseguró de que no gritaría ni haría ningún tipo de escándalo cuando viesen el cuerpo, y de que en caso de haber peligro se escondería o huiría sin dudar.  
Pusieron rumbo a la habitación de Gayass una vez Kenny recogió algunos objetos de su mochila. En la puerta había un cordón policial, y varios guardias patrullando alrededor. Sólo con enseñar su placa le permitieron a Kenny y Lyel entrar a la escena del crimen. Por suerte el cuerpo ya no estaba ahí, y en su lugar colocaron la forma dibujada con tiza sobre el sangriento suelo.   
Lyel persiguía a Kenny como un patito a su madre. Parecía muy concentrado… Era la primera vez que lo veía tan serio. No pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco.   
-  **Pregúntales si han limpiado o movido algo.**   
Belrose asintió rápidamente y le preguntó a uno de los guardias en francés. Luego tradujo su respuesta.   
\- **Han colocado la tarjeta que Phucker usó anoche en el suelo. Por lo demás no han tocado ni limpiado nada.**   
\- **Hm…**   
Y vuelta a investigar. Empezaba a ser un poco aburrido, pero solo ver la cara de su Príncipe así merecía la pena. Pensar que aún había partes de Kenny que él no conocía… Le hacía sentir muy afortunado de estar aquí ahora mismo.   
De pronto, la paz de ambos chicos se vio interrumpida por un alboroto en el pasillo.   
\- **¿HUUUUUUH? ¿CÓMO QUE LOS AGENTES DE LA A.S.S. YA ESTÁN DENTRO? ¡OIGA! ¡NOSOTROS SOMOS LA A.S.S.!** ****  
- **Cálmate, hombre…**   
\- **¡CIERRA EL PICO, RUSO! Oye, oye, oye, oye. No será que has dejado entrar a unos desconocidos, ¿no? Hahaha… ¿Quieres perder tu trabajo, inútil?**   
Los dos salieron con curiosidad a ver quien armaba tal jaleo. Afuera había otros dos chavales que debían tener la edad de Kenny más o menos. El primero, el calmado, tenía el pelo de color azul y gafas. Era muy pálido y parecía que incluso le divertía esta escena. El segundo era el que amenazaba a un pobre guardia que ni siquiera parecía entenderlo. Tenía el pelo marrón y la piel oscura, además de unos afilados ojos de color morado que parecían cortar a todo el que le llevaban la contraria.   
\- **Que vulgar…** -Se le escapó a Lyel. Eso pareció llamar la atención de ambos chicos.   
\- **TÚ.** -El moreno se acercó agresivamente a ellos. Cada paso que daba sonaba a las cadenas que colgaban de su atuendo militar. - **¿Tú quién eres? ¿Haaa?** ****  
Lyel se escondió detrás de Kenny.  
\- **Ah… Um… A-Agente Nekonya de la A.S.S. Haha…** ****  
- **Oh.** -El chico más pálido abrió mucho los ojos. - **No puede ser… Ese Agente Nekonya.** ****  
- **¿Huh?**   
\- **¿No lo conoces, Kendall? El Agente Nekonya y el Agente Phucker son importantes pilares de la organización. Son los que descubrieron la corruptela de Morcucorp.** ****  
- **Huh… ¿Tan famosos son? Tsk. Si parece un crío.** -Kenny se quedó ahí con una sonrisita incómoda. No se atrevía a apuntar que él también lo era. - **¿Y dónde está tu compañero? No será ese enano, ¿no?** ****  
- **Uh… No… Gaya- Esto… El Agente Phucker es el acusado de este caso.** ****  
- **Oh. Gayass Phucker. Tiene sentido.** -El peliazul con acento ruso se colocó una mano en la barbilla. - **Disculpa, deja que nos presentemos. Yo soy Nikola Doyle y este es mi compañero Kendall Kruger. Nosotros también somos agentes de la A.S.S.** ****  
- **Tsk.** ****  
- **Encantado… Yo soy Kenny Nekonya y este es mi traductor Lyel Belrose. No es agente.** ****  
- **Oooh. A los altos cargos les dan traductores. Oye, ruso. Necesitamos un traductor también. Vamos a decírselo al viejo.** ****  
- **Bueno, bueno…** -Nikola sonrió un poco. - **¿Te han asignado este caso, Agente Nekonya?** ****  
- **Ah… Algo así. Como el Agente Phucker es mi compañero… Le pedí al supervisor que me dejase investigar. ¿Qué hay de vosotros?** ****  
- **Oh. La verdad veníamos a husmear un poco, haha… Estamos investigando el caso de un ladrón de obras de arte. Se rumorea que va a robar del museo del hotel. ¡Oh! Pero por supuesto, el gran Agente Nekonya debe conocer el caso del** **_Ladrón Fantasma de la Rosa_ ** **a la perfección.** ****  
Kendall miraba fijamente a Lyel que había empezado a sacar la cabeza. En seguida se escondió de nuevo.  
\- **Oh, um… Uh… Haha… Claro que lo conozco es... Ese que... Roba y tal.** -Lo había clavado.   
\- **En fin... Una pena, la verdad. Hacíais un buen equipo.** -Kendall se encogió de hombros. ****  
- **¿Huh?** -Kenny levantó una ceja. - **¿A qué te refieres?** ****  
- **Bueno. Está claro que el Agente Phucker es el asesino, ¿no?** -Nikola asintió con un puchero obviamente falso. - **Debe ser duro eso de perder a tu compañero a manos del crimen.** ****  
- **¡GAYASS ES INOCENTE!**   
Kendall entrecerró los ojos, a punto de soltar algo probablemente hiriente, pero se calló de inmediato al notar una mano en los hombros.   
\- **Venga, venga. No os peleéis, chicos.**   
Un hombre alto y viejo sonreía desde detrás de los jóvenes agentes. Kenny se le quedó mirando un rato. No lo reconocía. ¿Acaso este era el jefe de esos dos, al igual que Walker era el suyo? Parecía alguien amable. Su cabello era blanco, formado en una melena, y tenía un rostro limpio lleno de arrugas. Sus facciones daban seguridad.   
\- **¡Ah! ¡Viejo!**   
\- **Oye, Kendall. Ya te he dicho que me digas Señor Tueur, ¿vale? Ni “viejo”, ni “jefe”, ni “anciano”. Tu-e-ur.**   
\- **¡Pero viejo! ¡Han empezado ellos!**   
El hombre suspiró, con una sonrisa cansada. Era irremediable.   
\- **Agente Nekonya, ¿verdad?** -Kenny asintió lentamente. - **A mi también me duele que el Agente Phucker sea sospechoso del crimen… Pero para hacer tal declaración estoy seguro de que tendrás una prueba bastante buena de que es inocente, ¿verdad?** ****  
Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Pero no iba a echarse atrás ahora.  
\- **La tengo.** ****  
Nikola y Kendall parecían sorprendidos, pero el hombre no borró su sonrisa que ahora se veía más oscura.  
\- **¿Oh? Oigámosla.** ****  
- **Lyel. Traduce todo lo que voy a decir.** -El chico asintió, llamando a algunos policías. Cuando todos estuvieron reunidos empezó; - **Está claro… El Agente Phucker es el único que no pudo cometer el asesinato.** ****  
- **¿Huh? Pero tenía sangre de la víctima en las-** ****  
- **Déjalo hablar.** -El hombre cortó a Nikola.   
\- **Según la testigo, la señora de la limpieza, el Agente Phucker estaba fuera de su habitación, con las manos llenas de sangre, y pretendía entrar hacia dentro donde la víctima ya estaba.**   
\- **Correcto.**   
\- **Era una habitación cerrada, por lo que no es descabellado creer que el asesino, en caso de ser el Agente Phucker, salió de la habitación y luego volvió a entrar. Los policías no han limpiado nada, ya que la sangre en el pomo exterior sigue intacto, y el acusado fue inmovilizado al instante por la seguridad del hotel.** ****  
- **¿A dónde pretende llegar, Agente Nekonya?** ****  
- **Bueno… Si es Agente Phucker es el asesino… ¿Por qué no hay sangre en el pomo interior de la puerta?**   
Lyel lo observaba fijamente mientras traducía cada una de sus palabras. Kenny estaba tan guay ahora mismo… Los policías empezaron a hablar entre ellos, sorprendidos pero el hombre no movió un músculo.   
\- **¿Y?**   
\- **¿Uh…? ¡P-Pues…! ¡Phucker es el único sospechoso que no pudo cometer el crimen!** ****  
- **¿Por qué?** ****  
- **¿Por qué…? ¿No me has oído? ¡No hay sangre en el…!** ****  
- **Pero eso no tiene nada que ver. Phucker pudo salir perfectamente por el balcón.** ****  
- **¿De un décimo piso?** ****  
- **¿Entonces qué está insinuando?** ****  
Kenny había perdido la paciencia. Frunció el ceño, y señaló al superior.  
\- **¡Insinúo que alguien está inculpando al Agente Phucker de cometer un crimen que no ha hecho!** ****  
- **Entonces… ¿Hay algún sospechoso?** ****  
- **Por supuesto. Cualquier persona que se haya hospedado en este hotel la noche pasada es sospechoso.** ****  
- **Eso nos incluye a usted y a mi.**   
\- **Claramente.** ****  
Se produjo el silencio por un rato. De pronto, el hombre empezó a reír, cortando la tensión que había en el aire. Kenny parecía confuso. No era una risa sarcástica, si no una sincera risa amable.  
\- **¡Hahaha! Por algo es tan reconocido en la A.S.S., Agente Nekonya. Sus deducciones son válidas, por supuesto. Y tienen un sentido lógico.** -El Señor Tueur sonrió. - **Estoy seguro de que sacará a su compañero de la cárcel. Definitivamente pondrá remedio a este malentendido.**   
\- **¿Huh?**   
\- **Nikola, Kendall. Nos vamos. Hay que prepararse por si el Ladrón hace su aparición hoy.** ****  
- **Oh… Claro.** -Kendall miró de reojo a Kenny.   
\- **Nos vemos.** -Se despidió Nikola.   
El rubio se quedó parado unos segundos, mirando a la nada. Su lógica había sido perfecta, e incluso ese tipo le dijo que podría salvar a Gayass. Entonces… ¿Por qué sentía como si hubiese algo que se le estaba escapando por completo? ¿Por qué sentía…? ¿Como si algo malo estuviese a punto de pasar?


	3. Chapter 3

La habitación de hotel estaba en completo silencio, con excepción de la serie de dibujos animados en francés que Genki observaba embobado, sentado en el suelo, como si estuviera siendo absorbido por los personajes. Haiboku, se encontraba pintándose las uñas de negro, también en el suelo a los pies de la cama. Kage estaba en el balcón de afuera viendo el paisaje y cuidando de un geranio que tenía el hotel. ¿Y Naoki? Naoki se quería morir.   
Tirado bocabajo en una de las camas, suspirando exageradamente de vez en cuando. Estaban en París. PARÍS. ¿No iba a poder comprarse NI UN modelito parisino? ¿NO IBA A PODER HACERSE FOTOS PARA SUBIRLAS A INSTAGRAM? ¡Y SE IBAN MAÑANA! ¡ERA UNA LOCURA!   
Estaba harto. No iba a soportar ni un minuto más aquí dentro. Necesitaba escaparse… Pero si lo hacía solo le daba algo de miedo cargar con las culpas por su cuenta. Por eso… Necesitaba un cómplice. Levantó la vista, hasta clavarla en el castaño pegado a la televisión. Bingo.   
Lentamente reptó por el suelo hasta el lado derecho de Genki, que seguía totalmente hipnotizado por la pantalla. Se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y esperó a que se diera cuenta de su presencia.    
Un minuto…    
Dos…    
Cinco.    
No. Eso no iba a funcionar. Tendría que intentar una propuesta más directa. Se acercó al oído de su amigo y susurró;   
\-  **¿Quieres salir a la calle?**   
\-  **¡SÍ!**   
Su respuesta fue tan repentina que hizo a Boku tumbar su esmalte. Los miró mal, pero no dijo nada. Se levantó a por algo para limpiar el suelo, y entre tanto Naoki le dio un golpe.   
\-  **No seas tan ruidoso.** -Soltó en voz baja.   
\-  **Lo siento, lo siento…** -Genki pausó un momento. - **Ah… Pero si salimos Kenny se va a enfadar…**   
\-  **Que va. Kenny y Lyel están buscando pistas, ¿no? ¡No vendrán hasta la noche!** -Asintió de brazos cruzados. - **No tardaremos nada. Solo vamos a salir a dar un paseito por París.**   
\-  **No se, Naoki…** -Murmuró con rostro triste.   
Quizás había sido un error contar con el más inocentón del grupo. Pero aún tenía un As bajo la manga. Levantó un dedo y sonrió.   
\-  **¿No quieres ver los Yokais que hay en esta ciudad?** **  
** Y con eso, los ojos amarillos de su amigo se iluminaron por completo. Se incorporó en seguida, acercándose más a Naoki.   
\-  **¡Si que quiero! ¡Quiero!** .   
- **Entonces no se hable más.** **  
** Justo en ese momento Boku volvió con una toalla mojada. Empezó a restregar el suelo sin ningún resultado. Naoki se levantó y caminando con seguridad hacia la puerta con un nervioso compañero siguiendo todos sus pasos.   
\-  **¿Dónde vais?** -Preguntó el albino sin levantar la vista del suelo.   
Genki tragó saliva.   
\-  **Tenemos hambre. Vamos a comer algo del comedor y volvemos.** **  
** \-  **Huuuh… Que aproveche.** -Murmuró restregando con más fuerza.   
Y con eso, los dos se fueron corriendo, cerrando con un portazo. Haiboku miró de reojo y sonrió. De verdad se habían ido...    
Levantó un dedo y lo giró un par de veces haciendo que una purpurina oscura saliese de la punta. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos las manchas del suelo y de la toalla volvieron a liquidizarse y a entrar en su bote. Agarró el mando de televisión que Genki había dejado atrás. Fue pasando canales hasta encontrar una serie que le gustase, procediendo a pintarse las uñas una vez más.   
En cuanto volvió a estar a gusto, Kage entró del balcón. Examinó la habitación, confuso, y levantó una ceja.   
\-  **¿Dónde están Genki y Naoki?**   
Haiboku se encogió de hombros sin apartar la vista de sus delgados y pálidos dedos.   
\-  **En la calle… Probablemente.** **  
** \-  **¿Eh…? ¿EEEEH?**

 

Mientras tanto, en el comedor Lyel comía de un delicioso platillo de raviolis. Kenny miraba el suyo en silencio, pensativo. A pesar de ser mediodía no sentía nada de hambre. Belrose bebió un poco de agua, posando su vista en el rubio. Suspiró y se limpió los labios.   
\-  **Príncipe Kenny… No te preocupes tanto por ese hombre, ¿vale?** -Le salió un tono cariñoso. - **Dijo que salvarías al Señor Phucker, ¿no? Todo saldrá bien.** **  
** \-  **Marie Delacour. 25 años. Recepcionista del hotel Senshuu. Causa de la muerte: estrangulamiento. Fue apuñalada post-mortem con un cuchillo que tenía las huellas de Gayass Phucker en su empuñadura.**   
Belrose se le quedó mirando cuando soltó una vez más los detalles del reporte policial. Suspiró, y asintió.   
\-  **Lo sé, lo sé… Pero...** **  
** \-  **Es extraño…** -Le interrumpió el rubio. - **Gayass dijo que Marie no debía ser recepcionista de este hotel… Pero según el reporte policial sí que lo era. Entonces… ¿Cómo sabía de la A.S.S.? ¿Y por qué actuaba tan sospechoso?** **  
** Lyel se cruzó de brazos. Ver a su príncipe tan triste no era divertido, pero… Él no era un detective. No podía ayudarlo.   
\-  **Si tan solo pudiésemos saber qué hacía antes de hablar con el Señor Phucker…** **  
** \-  **¿Qué hacía…?** -Kenny se colocó una mano en el mentón. - **Qué hacía antes de hablar con Gayass… ¡LYEL!** **  
** - **¿H-HUH?**   
Kenny dio un salto, agarrando las manos del pelirrosa por encima de la mesa. Su cara estaba muy cerca, y tenía una sonrisa enorme.   
\-  **¡LYEL ERES UN GENIO!**   
\-  **¿H-h-h-huuh?** -Parpadeó varias veces, confuso, con su rostro pecoso empezando a volverse rojo.   
\-  **¿Qué harías si fueras una recepcionista?** -Soltó sus manos, y se puso en pie emocionado.   
\-  **¿Qué haría…? Pues… Iría a trabajar. Como todos los plebeyos.** **  
** \-  **¡Sí! Pero antes de trabajar, ¿qué harías?** **  
** - **Hm… Me pondría el uniforme de mi trabajo y... ¡Oh!**   
\-  **¡Eso es! ¡Seguro que hay alguna pista en la taquilla de la víctima!** **  
** \-  **¡CLARO!**   
Ahora los dos estaban de pie, casi gritando. El comedor entero los juzgaba con la mirada. Todos parecían pensar “ _ ¿Dónde están sus padres? _ ”. Pero nada de eso pudo quitarle la ilusión que Lyel sentía en ese momento. Su príncipe… ¡Había ayudado a su príncipe! ¡Y había conseguido que volviera su preciosa sonrisa! Se sentía tan afortunado…   
Sin embargo, no pasaron ni dos segundos antes de que la atención de los comensales se volviese hacia la entrada. Las puertas se abrieron, y de inmediato miles de gritos femeninos se colaron hacia dentro. No eran gritos de desesperación… Más bien de emoción. Kenny y Lyel se miraron extrañados antes de volver la vista hacia la ventana que daba al pasillo. Un buen número de adolescentes se estaban peleando intentando mirar al interior antes de que seguridad se las llevase de allí.    
Entonces, entró al comedor el motivo de la conmoción. Un par de jóvenes que hablaban entre sí de forma calmada, acompañados por más tipos de seguridad que cubrían la puerta.   
- **¿N-NIKOLA Y KENDALL?** -Kenny gritó, señalándolos descaradamente.   
Ambos se volvieron hacia el rubio. Nikola sonrió amistosamente y Kendall suspiró molesto. Los dos empezaron a caminar hacia ellos, dejando a los guardias atrás. Un par de muchachas claramente de clase alta empezaron a cuchichear a sus espaldas en francés. Lyel las observó, horrorizado.  
\-  **¿Q-Qué…? ¿Qué han dicho…?** **  
** - **Es… Um… Una ha dicho “** **_El Agente Doyle está muy…_ ** **”. Esto… Y la otra que “** **_El Agente Kruger…_ ** **” ¡Aaaah! ¡No me hagas decirlo, Príncipe Kenny!** **  
** Antes de que le contestara, los otros dos agentes llegaron a su lado.   
\-  **Agente Nekonya y su traductor. ¡Me alegro de veros!** **  
** \-  **Oye, oye, oye, oye.** -Kenny se acercó a Nikola. - **¿Q-Qué significa todo esto?** **  
** - **¿Todo esto?** -El ruso parpadeó un par de veces.   
\-  **Las chicas gritando, y luego todas esas personas que os miran… ¿Qué está pasando?** **  
** - **Son nuestras fans, tarado.** -Soltó el otro agente con un gruñido. - **Pueden ser muy molestas a veces.**   
\-  **¿FANS?** -Lyel y Kenny se miraron de nuevo.   
\-  **¡No son molestas. Solo... No entender a alguien que te está gritando cosas puede ser un poco… Haha…** **  
** \-  **¿Os pasa algo? Tenéis mala cara.** -Murmuró Kendall poniendo morritos.   
\-  **¿Cuánto…? ¿CUÁNTO TIEMPO LLEVÁIS AQUÍ?**   
Ahora fueron Kruger y Doyle los que se miraron, confusos.   
\-  **Un mes o así… ¿Por?**   
\-  **¡Ooooh! ¡Entiendo, entiendo! Para el Agente Phucker y el Agente Nekonya tener sólo chicas adolescentes siguiéndonos debe ser muy raro.** -Nikola soltó una carcajada. - **Seguro que han superado nuestro millón de seguidores en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.** **  
** \-  **¿M-M-M-MILLÓN? ¿HUUUUUUUH?**

 

Nikola comía lentamente un plato bastante caro de marisco, mientras a su lado Kendall engullía pollo frito tan rápido como sus dientes le permitían masticar. Enfrente, Kenny miraba su zumito con una expresión completamente en blanco. Lyel alternaba entre mirar a los otros agentes y a su príncipe con preocupación. Definitivamente lo habían destrozado.   
\-  **Ah. Agente Nekonya. ¿Habéis hecho algún avance?** -Nikola dejó su refresco en la mesa con una sonrisita.   
Kenny reaccionó enseguida y antes de que Lyel pudiese responder, tomó las riendas de la conversación.   
\-  **Lo siento.** -Le devolvió la sonrisa. - **Parece que no hemos encontrado nada aún… Habrá que esperar a que vengan las pruebas del laboratorio.** **  
** Belrose miró al rubio, y luego a Doyle que parecía decepcionado. Casi no podía verle los ojos a través de los cristales de sus lentes.   
- **Huh… Ya veo…** -Murmuró para sí mismo.   
\-  **Oh. Diles eso que querías.** -Kendall habló con la boca llena de pollo.   
\-  **Ah, sí.** **  
** \-  **¿Hm?**   
Nikola se quitó las gafas. Kenny por un momento pensó que era para hacerse el guay, pero resulta que solo las empezó a limpiar con su sudadera. Un par de chicas a sus espaldas gritaron un poco, pero fueron ignoradas.   
\-  **Verás. Si es cierto que el Agente Phucker no es el culpable… No digo que me crea que es inocente pero…** -Miró hacia un lado y se puso de nuevo las gafas. Si eso pretendía ser una disculpa, era una muy mala. - **Si lo es… Eso significa que el culpable sigue entre nosotros.** **  
** \-  **Nadie se ha marchado del hotel desde ayer.** -Explicó Kendall.   
\-  **Esta noche hay una fiesta de máscaras en la exposición de joyas. El dueño va a venir a subastar cada uno de sus tesoros, y muchas personas de buen dinero han sido invitados al evento. Los huéspedes del hotel tienen la entrada cubierta también.** -Se puso serio. - **El Señor Tueur piensa que es la oportunidad perfecta para que el Ladrón Fantasma ataque. Ya lo conoces, ¿no? Le gusta dar un buen espectáculo y cuantos más testigos, mejor.** **  
** \-  **C-Claro… Lo conozco... Haha…** -Kenny se rascó la nuca. - **Pero… ¿Qué tiene que ver eso?** **  
** \-  **¿Creéis que el Ladrón Fantasma es el asesino?** -Preguntó Lyel abriendo mucho los ojos.   
\-  **Hm… No… Es improbable.** **  
** - **Idiooooootas.** -Kendall dio un golpe en la mesa. - **Si es un evento con mucha gente ricachona y enmascarada, está claro que el asesino atacará también, ¿no? Eso es lo que piensa el ruso estúpido.** **  
** \-  **Hahaha... Eso es.** -Nikola sonrió tímidamente. - **Pensé que si no encontráis pistas, quizás es bueno que os acerquéis… Nunca se sabe.** **  
** \-  **Oh… ¿Fue tu idea, Nikola? ¿No se lo has dicho a vuestro jefe?** **  
** \-  **¿Eh? No. Aún no… Es vuestro caso después de todo, ¿no?** **  
** Kenny se colocó una mano en el mentón.   
- **Oye… ¿Podrías no decírselo?**   
Los dos agentes lo miraron, confusos.   
\-  **¿Eh? Oh… Um… Sí, claro…** **  
** - **¡Gracias!** -Se levantó de un salto, seguido por Lyel. - **Aún hay sitios que queremos investigar. Pero nos pasaremos esta noche, ¿vale? ¡Nos vemos allí!**   
Y así, los dos se marcharon del comedor corriendo seguidos por la mirada sospechosa de Nikola. Se produjo el silencio entre los otros dos agentes, dónde lo único que se oía era a Kendall comiendo. Pasados unos minutos se detuvo en seco.   
\-  **No te comas la cabeza.** -Soltó, limpiándose la boca con una manga. - **Siempre pides pruebas, ¿no? No hay pruebas de que haya sido es el viejo. Así que no sospeches de alguien solo porque lo hace un idiota. Tsk.** **  
** \-  **¿Eh?** -El ruso dirigió la mirada hacia su compañero. Después, le ofreció una sonrisilla. - **... Tienes razón. Lo siento.** **  
** \-  **¡Por cierto! ¿Cuál era nuestro número de habitación?** **  
** Nikola soltó una risita suave.   
\-  **Siempre lo estás olvidando… ¿Para qué lo necesitas?** **  
** \-  **Um… Es que justo hoy… Bueno, es igual.** **  
** Y con eso, volvió a comer tan despreocupado como antes.

 

Ya eran las seis de la tarde, cuando Genki se cansó por fin. Llevaba al menos cinco bolsas de diferentes tiendas de ropa, mientras Naoki ofrecía ir a otra y otra. Al principio le daba pena negarse porque entendía que era una oportunidad única para su mejor amigo… Pero después de cuatro horas empezaba a estar exhausto.    
- **¡Mira, mira, Genki! Una tienda de accesorios de marca.** **  
** \-  **Naoooookiii…** -Se quejó. - **Los Yokaaai…** **  
** \-  **Tranquilo, tranquilo. Yo te digo si veo algo raro.  
** \-  **Jope…**   
El castaño suspiró. Era inútil.    
De pronto, sus ojos se fijaron en una tienda diferente. En un toldo rosita, un cartel parisino leía “ Crêpe Sucre ” en letras bien grandes. Sonrió, y agarró de la mano al rubio.   
- **¡G-Genki! ¿Qué haces?**   
\-  **¡Mira!** -Se giró señalando el sitio con una sonrisa brillante. - **Descansemos un poco y merendemos ahí, ¿vale? ¡Yo invito!** **  
** Naoki se quedó mirándolo unos instantes. Su corazón se saltó un latido.   
\-  **Um… Bueno… Bueno, está bien.**   
El lugar era precioso, y había más de una pareja de adolescentes tomando dulces y charlando en francés. Sin soltar su mano, Genki guió a Naoki hasta el asiento que le pareció más guay. Uno justo al lado de una ventana en la que podían ver perfectamente la Torre Eiffel.   
\-  **¡Mira, mira! ¿Podemos ir luego?**   
\-  **Um… Sí. Quiero hacerme una foto.**   
Naoki sacó su teléfono. Si habían entrado aquí, al menos iba a presumir de ello.    
Una camarera se acercó con una sonrisita.   
\-  **¿Turistas?** -Preguntó, con un fuerte acento.   
\-  **¡Uh! ¡Sí! Um.. Je… Français… No.** -Intentó explicarse Genki, moviendo las manos. La muchacha se rió.   
\-  **Tranquilo, puedo entender tu idioma.** -Sacó una libreta. - **¿Qué van a pedir?**   
- **Hm… ¿Tú qué pedirás Naoki?** **  
** \-  **No se. Lo que tu pidas está bien.  
** El castaño frunció el ceño, concentrado.   
\-  **Hmmm…**   
\-  **¿Puedo recomendarles el “** **_Couple Menu_ ** **”?** **  
** \-  **¿Huh? ¡Ese, ese mismo!** -Asintió rápidamente Genki con una sonrisa. - **Muchas gracias.** **  
** La chica volvió a reír agarrando el menú.   
\-  **Enseguida.**   
Naoki hizo un par de fotos por la ventana, y cuando vino la comida fue a hacerle fotos también. Era un enorme helado de nata con sirope de chocolate y corazoncitos rosas espolvoreados. Tenía dos cucharas. En cuanto lo vio por su teléfono levantó la vista del móvil. Genki parecía totalmente fascinado por el postre. Pero… No era eso lo que lo detuvo. Esta atmósfera… Este café lleno de parejas adolescentes… La vista a la Torre Eiffel… Las camareras que los miraban con curiosidad…   
¡Definitivamente esto parecía una cita!   
\-  **Naoki.** -Sonrió el chico con una cucharilla, totalmente inconsciente a todo lo que estaba pasando. - **Di “Aaaah”.**   
El rubio se tensó de pronto. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Qué debía hacer…? Una cita. Con Genki. En una cafetería de París. La ciudad del amor. Y Genki no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos.   
\-  **A-Aaaah…** -Se cubrió el rostro tímidamente una vez le dio del helado, y las camareras volvieron a su trabajo tan contentas.   
Maldita sea… Ahora no podía estar tranquilo.   
Una vez por fin se terminaron el estúpido helado y salieron de ese café cursi, pensó que esa tensión boba había acabado. Pero para nada.   
- **¡Ahora vayamos a la Torre Eiffel! Podemos hacernos una foto juntos.** -De nuevo le ofreció esa mano, con algunas bolsas colgando.   
El corazón de Naoki se sentía como si fuera a salir de su pecho. Gracias a Dios llevaba varias capas de maquillaje, o si no su rostro tenía que parecer un pirulí de fresa.    
Lentamente extendió su mano hacia la de su amigo, tragando saliva. La ciudad del amor con Genki, ¿eh? Quizás… Quizás no estaba tan mal.    
Justo fue a alcanzarla cuando la sonrisa angelical del castaño se contorsionó a una expresión de horror absoluta. Durante unos segundos, Naoki no entendió porqué. Entonces lo vio. A la espalda de Genki, un hombre vestido de negro, con la cara cubierta.   
\-  **¡GENK-!** **  
** Dolor. Alguien le había golpeado en la cabeza con un objeto duro y grande. Lo último que oyó fue la voz de Genki gritando su nombre. Y después… Todo oscuro.


	4. Chapter 4

Haiboku caminaba por la habitación de hotel de un lado a otro, como si fuese un león enjaulado. De vez en cuando miraba su teléfono con fastidio, y de vuelta a pasear. El sonido de la ducha paró de pronto. Pasados unos minutos, por la puerta del baño apareció Kage con el pijama puesto y el pelo mojado.  
\- **¿Aún nada?** **  
**- **No. Ninguno de los dos tienen el teléfono encendido.** -El albino suspiró y se tiró bocabajo en la cama. - **Irresponsables…**  
- **Seguro que están al caer… Igual se han quedado sin batería.**   
Kage se sentó a su lado, encendiendo la tele mientras se secaba el pelo con una toalla. En la pantalla una mujer parecía hablar con las fotos de tipo con máscara y algo así como un banco de fondo. ¿Un robo? Tampoco es como si pudiera entenderla del todo…  
En ese momento, el móvil de ambos sonó a la vez. Una notificación. Kage suspiró aliviado.  
\- **Ya tardaban…** -Murmuró Boku levantando su teléfono una vez más.  
\- **Haha… Ya pensaba que Kenny iba a…**  
\- **VIENE.**  
\- **¿Eh…?** **  
**- **VIENE. KENNY.**   
Haiboku le metió el teléfono en la cara, haciendo que se alejara un poco para leer. En el grupo que tenían del viaje, Kenny había anunciado que venía a traerles un helado en cinco minutos. Kage se levantó rápidamente, tropezando y cayendo de boca contra el suelo. Boku se habría reído si no estuviera de los nervios.  
\- **¿Q-Qué vamos a hacer…?**  
\- **¡AAAH! ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡PASO DE CARGÁRMELA POR CULPA DE ESOS DOS!** **  
**- **Mierda, mierda, mierda…** -Yasai consiguió ponerse en pie, buscando una buena excusa mientras daba vueltas por la habitación. - **¡Agh! ¡Esto no habría pasado si los hubieras detenido!**  
\- **¿Huuuuuh? ¿Me culpas a mi, espárrago reseco?** -Boku lo enfrentó todo serio. - **¿No eres tú el que no corrió detrás de ellos tras enterarte? ¿No eras el que estaba todo ocupado con su plantita? ¿No es tu culpa, espárrago? ¿Cómo vas a pagarlo? ¿Huh? ¿Huh?**  
\- **E-Eso es…** -Kage se quedó callado.   
\- **Un momento… Tu planta…** **  
**- **¿Eh?**  
\- **Oye, oye, oye. ¿Recuerdas el examen final de Idina?** -Preguntó Boku saliendo al balcón. - **Aprobaste, ¿no?** **  
**- **Sí, bueno. No estoy seguro. Alguien destruyó el colegio antes de saberlo.** -Murmuró para sí. Por suerte, Boku no se enteró.  
\- **Había una prueba que era crear una copia de algo con objeto común, ¿verdad?** **  
**- **¿Uh…? Sí, pero… Para eso necesitabas... Hm... Primero un objeto de tu elemento, y luego reunir mucha energía.** -Kage suspiró. - **Además, si quieres copiar a Genki y Naoki te recuerdo que en los seres vivos las copias no tienen ojos ni nariz.**  
Haiboku salió del balcón, volviendo a acercarse a Yasai.  
\- **No importa, porque Kenny no tiene que verles las caras. Sólo tiene que oírlos.** -Levantó dos pétalos rojos con una sonrisa. - **Napoleón pudo hacerlo con gotas de agua, pero tú manejas bien la magia de las plantas, ¿no?** **  
**Kage posó la vista en los pétalos, y luego en Boku con una mueca.  
\- **S-Sí, pero… Sólo una copia es mucho trabajo… Dos es… Imposible. ¿Por qué no haces una tú?** **  
**Kinshitsu frunció el ceño, ofendido.  
- **Porque no.** **  
**- **¿Por qué?** **  
**- **¡PORQUE NO, HE DICHO!** **  
**Jamás admitiría que ese hechizo era imposible para él.  
\- **Bueno pues hacer dos copias es demasiado para mi. No puedo. Acabaría sin energía.** **  
**- **Kage.** -Boku lo agarró con ambas manos de los hombros, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. - **Eres mi única esperanza.**  
Kage tragó saliva.

 

Kenny iba muy feliz hacia la habitación de sus amigos. Traía en las manos una bolsa y un par de tarrinas con helado, Lyel cargando con las otras dos. La taquilla de esa chica al final tan solo tenía una chaqueta con manchas de sangre. Si la tenía puesta durante el asesinato, estaba seguro de que algún tipo de huella tenían que tener, y con suerte así probarían que Gayass era en realidad inocente.   
\- **Después de darle esto a los demás vamos a la estación de Policía.** **  
**- **Está bien. Aunque… Príncipe Kenny. Si vamos a ir a la exposición esta noche deberías comprar algo de ropa.** -Le comentó Lyel.  
- **Hm… ¡Te lo dejo a ti!** **  
**- **¿Eh?** **  
**- **Mientras hablo con Gayass y la policía tú puedes comprarla, ¿no?** **  
**- **¿Oh?** -El chico sonrió. - **Está bien… ¡Déjamelo a mi!** **  
**Y así, Kenny abrió la puerta con su tarjeta. Nada más entrar oyó el sonido de la ducha que invadía la silenciosa habitación. Boku estaba tumbado con la tele encendida, mirando su teléfono.  
\- **¡Buenaaas!** -Saludó con una sonrisita. Nadie le devolvió el saludo. - **¿Y los demás?** **  
**En ese momento, Kage salió del baño, dando un salto al ver a Kenny de pronto.  
\- **Naoki está en el balcón y Genki anda duchándose.** -Murmuró Boku, sin apartar la vista de su teléfono.  
- **¿Oh?** -Sonrió, abriéndo la puerta del baño. La cortina estaba corrida, pero podía ver perfectamente la silueta de Genki. - **¡Genki! ¡He traído helaaaados!**  
\- **¿Waaaah? ¿HELADOS? ¡GENIAL!** -La voz del castaño retumbó por todo el baño.  
El rubio soltó una risita, conforme y cerró la puerta. Nada más hacerlo se encontró con Kage, aún ahí parado agarrándose a la pared. Tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza, temblando como un flan.  
\- **¿Eh…? ¿Estás bien, Kage? Te ves muy pálido.**  
Antes de que le respondiera, Boku estaba a su lado.  
\- **No para de potar.** -Soltó, tranquilamente. - **Lleva así todo el día. Ha tenido que comer algo malo.** **  
**- **Vaya, hombre.** -Dejó los helados en una mesita y se acercó a él. - **¿Necesitas algo, Kage?**  
\- **N-No… Sólo…**  
- **Ahora iba a dormir, tranquilo.** -Volvió a responder el albino.  
\- **Bueno… No te fuerces, ¿vale?** **  
**- **¿Qué le pasa a Naoki?** -Señaló Lyel a la figura del rubio que estaba quieto de espaldas en el balcón. Miraba el paisaje con una pose melancólica.  
\- **Está enfadado.**  
- **¿Huh? ¿Por qué?** **  
** - **Porque quería ir a ver París.** -Haiboku se encogió de hombros. - **No quiere hablar con nadie.**  
\- **¿Debería hablar con él…?** -Kenny dio un paso, pero Kinshitsu se puso en medio.  
- **No es buena idea, Kenny. Igual te tira por el balcón.** -Sonrió de forma siniestra.  
El rubio soltó una risita.  
\- **Bueno… Solo venía ver si estabais bien. ¡Y a traer helados!** -Volvió la vista al balcón de nuevo un momento. - **Y... Bueno...  Nos vemos más a la noche. Tengo que seguir investigando.** **  
**- **Claro. Ánimo.** -Sonrió el albino.  
- **¡Hasta luego, Genki!** **  
**- **¡Bye-bye!**  
En cuanto el castaño respondió, Kage se colocó una mano sobre la boca haciendo un ruido raro.  
- **¡PRÍNCIPE KENNY VÁMONOS QUE NOS POTA!** **  
**- **¡A-Ah…! ¡Mejórate, Kage!**  
Y tan rápido como habían llegado se fueron. Nada más cerrarse la puerta Kage por fin pudo relajarse. Habría caído al suelo si no fuera por las manos de Boku que lo agarraron por la espalda. Se estiró un poco para verle mejor. Tenía los ojos cerrados y la frente toda sudorosa, respirando pausadamente como si se hubiera dormido. Estaba completamente K.O.   
El albino soltó un suspiro, arrastrándolo como pudo hasta tumbarlo en la cama y quitarse el peso de encima. Se sentó a su lado, sin apartar los ojos de su cara. Le quitó algunos mechones molestos y sonrió.  
\- **...Buen trabajo, Kage.**

 

A las afueras del hotel, Lyel caminaba dando saltitos. El cielo empezaba a oscurecerse. Debían ser las ocho o así. ¡La ciudad de París de noche con su Príncipe! Sonrió y volvió la vista al rubio, pero entonces paró en seco.   
\-  **… ¿Príncipe Kenny?** **  
** El rubio miraba hacia arriba, con expresión triste. Un pétalo rojo cayó en su nariz.   
\-  **… Oye. Mañana, antes de irnos…** -Sonrió un poco, apartando el pétalo de su cara. - **Podríamos dar una vuelta con los demás, ¿no?** **  
** Lyel parpadeó un par de veces.    
\-  **¿Por qué?**   
\-  **Debe ser un rollo para ellos… En París y sin poder salir de la habitación.** -Kenny soltó una risotada. - **Si yo fuera Naoki ya me habría escapado, haha. Pero… ¿Sabes? Me alegro de que me hayan hecho caso… Si les pasara algo no podría perdonarme a mí mismo.**   
El pelirrosa le sonrió dulcemente.   
\-  **¡Por supuesto! ¡El Príncipe Kenny es muy responsable!** **  
** \-  **¿Eh? ¿Tú crees? Haha…** -Se pasó una mano por la nuca. - **¿A qué tienda irás?** **  
** \-  **A la de al lado de la estación de policía.** **  
** \-  **Oh. ¡Está bien! Pues en marcha.  
** Cogieron un autobús para llegar hasta la estación que estaba un poco lejos del hotel. Por el camino, Lyel le comentó a Kenny muchos sitios a los que podían ir mañana antes de que los demás volvieran a Ocsity. La Torre Eiffel, el Museo del Louvre, el Arco del Triunfo… ¿De verdad les iba a dar tiempo a ver todo eso en tan solo unas horas?   
Probablemente no, pero… Solo planearlo era muy divertido.

 

\- **Espérame en la puerta si acabas, ¿vale? Intentaré no tardar mucho.** **  
**- **¡Sí!**  
Comprar la ropa no fue muy difícil. Sabía perfectamente lo que combinaria con su Príncipe, y cómo podían ir elegantes y guapísimos. Entendía que si iban a esa especie de fiesta era para investigar, pero eso no significaba que por ello tuviesen que ir como unos mamarrachos. Eligió los trajes perfectos, unas máscaras maravillosas y en menos de quince minutos ya había pagado todo con la tarjeta de su padre.  
Como le prometió a Kenny salió de la tienda, esperando en las puertas a que viniese a por él. No podía evitar pensar lo mono que se vería su príncipe con eso puesto, y de los nervios empezó a reír por lo bajito llamando la atención de algún que otro transeúnte que lo miró raro.  
Sin embargo, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando oyó un siseo. Alguien le estaba llamando. Giró la cabeza, hasta dar con la persona. Un hombre con ropa de vagabundo como la de Gayass lo estaba llamando desde la esquina de la calle. Al principio pensó en ignorarlo, pero se encontraba de demasiado buen humor. Si quería una limosna se la daría, qué demonios.  
Cuando lo alcanzó el hombre sonrió, dejando ver algunos agujeros donde se supone que debía tener dientes. Le dio algo de grima.  
\- **Perdona, jóven…** **  
**- **Sí, sí…** -Lyel sacó su cartera. - **Aquí tiene. 5 euros.** **  
**- **¿Eh…? ¡N-No! ¡No es eso!** -El hombre rió. - **Necesito tu ayuda.** **  
**- **¿Hm…?** -Guardó la cartera con una ceja levantada. - **¿Para qué?** **  
**- **Mi gatito se ha quedado atrapado entre unas cajas por ahí.** -Señaló hacia un callejón oscuro sin salida. No se veía bien, pero si que distinguió la forma de un par de cajas enormes. - **Mis manos son demasiado grandes… ¿Podrías ayudarme?** **  
**El pelirrosa parpadeó un par de veces.  
\- **Claro. No hay problema.** **  
**Y con eso, entró al callejón con el tipo extraño a sus espaldas. Todo, sin percatarse de que había alguien observándolos desde lejos.  
Lyel caminó hasta donde las cajas. Era extraño, porque estaban completamente vacías. Lo primero que intentó fue moverlas, pero eran demasiado pesadas para su cuerpecito. Estaba seguro de que el tipo podía hacerlo, aunque preguntarle iba a quedar demasiado descortés.  
Con una mueca miró el suelo. Suspiró, y colocó las rodillas en ese asqueroso callejón, agachándose por completo.   
\- **A ver… Uhh… ¿Seguro que es aquí? Yo no veo nada…** -Se giró para confirmar la respuesta del señor vagabundo, pero lo que vio fue un bate de béisbol acercándose a su cara a toda velocidad. - **¡WAH!**  
Gracias a sus reflejos consiguió esquivar el golpe, saltando hasta la pared del callejón. Una de las cajas se rompió debido al arma, y no quiso pensar lo que habría hecho su cabeza si no se hubiera apartado de ahí.  
\- **Maldito mocoso…** -El tipo arrastró las palabras, acercándose a él con el bate. - **Si te hubieses estado quietecito esto habría sido más fácil.**  
Podía sentir todo su cuerpo tensarse de pronto. Quería correr pero sus piernas no respondían del todo, así que empezó a reptar a toda prisa hacia la salida del callejón. Sólo tenía que salir, si lo hacía podía pedirle ayuda a alguien. Sólo… Sólo unos metros…  
Notó como el tipo lo agarró del tobillo con una risotada. Dio unas cuantas patadas para que se soltase, pero era inútil. Volvió a arrastrarlo dentro en un segundo.  
Tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa estampó su cuerpo contra la pared, haciéndole toser por el impacto.   
\- **Dame la bolsa.**  
Lyel bajó la mirada y se fijó en sus manos. Tenía la bolsa de la ropa bien sujeta con ambos brazos. El tipo debió intentar quitarsela, pero no pudo. Volvió a mirarlo para responder. Quería preguntarle para qué la necesitaba. Quería gritar por ayuda, pero nada salía de su boca entreabierta. Notaba un enorme nudo en la garganta que le impedía pronunciar ni una palabra.  
\- **¡HE DICHO QUE ME DES LA BOLSA CON LA CHAQUETA!** **  
**- **¿Cha…?** -Murmuró el pelirrosa por fin.   
\- **¿Te apetece hacerte el tonto, hmm?**  
El vagabundo soltó el agarre de su cuello, pero aún así tenía demasiado miedo como para correr. Todo su cuerpo estaba temblando como un flan, su respiración tan acelerada que parecía que acababa de correr una maratón. Y entonces… Se detuvo. Vio en las manos del tipo algo brillante.  
\- **La bolsa. Ahora.** -Levantó lentamente una navaja afilada. Lyel presionó su cuerpo aún más contra la pared. - **La bolsa o tu ojo. Elige.** **  
**- **P… P…**  
\- **¿P?** -El tipo levantó una ceja.  
\- **¡PRÍNCIPE POR FAVOR, SÁLVAME!** -Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, lágrimas por fin cayendo por sus pálidas mejillas.  
El hombre fue a callarlo, pero como si hubiese invocado a alguien recibió un golpe en el rostro tan fuerte que lo hizo caer al suelo cómicamente. A Lyel le tomó unos segundos reaccionar. ¿Quién…?  
Dirigió su vista hacia el suelo.  
\- **¿Huh…?**   
¿Quién había tirado esa pelota?  
\- **¡BELROSE!** -Un chico con pelo oscuro y ojos celestes llegó a su lado. Estaba jadeando, probablemente porque había llegado hasta aquí corriendo. - **¿Estás bien? ¿Te ha hecho algo?** **  
**- **Senshu…** -Es lo único que escapó de sus labios.   
Koyaku Senshu. Su padre, el dueño de los hoteles Senshu.   
\- **Venga, vámonos. ¡Rápido, Ly-!**  
Antes de que pudiera sacarlo de ahí, Yaku cayó al suelo con un grito desgarrador. Los ojos de Lyel se posaron en su pierna. El vagabundo le había clavado la navaja.  
\- **Estúpido mocoso. Me han mandado que me lleve a este, así que no tengo problemas en matarte a tí, ¿sabes?**  
¿Mandado? ¿Matar? Lyel apretó los puños. El tipo sacó el arma de la pierna de Yaku y fue a apuntar a Lyel otra vez, pero antes de hacer nada acabó en el suelo.   
\- **¡WAAAAAH!**  
Un puñetazo, otro, y otro más. Incluso cuando el señor dejó de moverse, Lyel le seguía arreando con los puños y alguna que otra vez con la bolsa. No podía dejar de gritar. Solo se detuvo cuando Yaku lo agarró de una mano y tiró de él corriendo hasta salir del callejón. Y aún cuando salieron, siguieron corriendo y corriendo hasta alejarse de ese sitio.

 

Cuando no pudo más, Yaku por fin acabó sentándose en el suelo, agarrándose la pierna con un quejido. Lyel se sentó también, intentando que el aire volviera a sus pulmones.   
\-  **Oh no…** -Oyó la voz del moreno. Lo miró de reojo. - **Mi pelota… La he olvidado.** **  
** Ahora quería golpearle a él.   
\-  **S-Senshu…** -El pelirrosa rebuscó entre su bolsa. Yaku lo miró con curiosidad. - **Levanta.** **  
** Sacó una larga tela de color blanca. Senshu no hizo preguntas, y levantó sus pantalones de chándal, revelando una herida en el muslo. Lyel usó la tela como vendaje para detener el sangrado de inmediato. No era muy profunda. Se pondría bien.   
\-  **¿Cual es tu problema?** -Soltó de pronto el moreno.   
\-  **¿Eh?**   
\-  **¿A quién se le ocurre entrar a un callejón con un tipo raro? ¡Podría haberte hecho cosas horribles si no hubiese llegado! ¿Eres tonto?** -Lyel lo miró fijamente, apretando un dedo contra la herida. - **OUCH. OUCH.** **  
** \-  **¿Qué haces aquí?** -Preguntó, ignorando sus reproches.   
\-  **He venido de vacaciones con mis amigos. ¿Qué hay de ti?** **  
** - **Lo mismo.** -Se cruzó de brazos, orgulloso. - **Pero ahora estoy investigando un asesinato con mi prometido.** **  
** Yaku apartó la mirada, poniendo morritos.   
- **Bien por ti. Suerte con eso.**   
Lyel se puso en pie, ofreciéndole una mano. Yaku la tomó, un poco avergonzado.   
\-  **¡Yaaaaku! ¡Oye! ¡Te estábamos buscando!** **  
** Senshu se giró, viendo a Ran con una mano levantada.    
\-  **¡VOY!** -Se volvió un momento a Belrose. - **Me voy antes de que Arlo y Minato se enteren de que Yasai y Kinshitsu están aquí también, haha.** **  
** Lyel simplemente asintió.   
- **Sí… Vale.**   
\-  **¿Vas a ir a la exposición esta noche?** **  
** \-  **No se. Puede.** -Murmuró.   
\-  **Entonces puede que nos veamos allí.** -Yaku le sonrió dulcemente. **-Nos vemos. Intenta no meterte en líos, ¿vale?** **  
** \-  **¡Ah! ¡Senshu!** -Lyel le agarró de la mano, antes de que se marchase. El moreno se giró con los ojos bien abiertos. - **Em… Um… No me meto en líos normalmente… ¿Sabes?** **  
** \-  **Oh… Bueno.**   
\-  **¡Y...! um… N-Nos vemos…** **  
** - **¡Adios!**   
Con eso, el chico se marchó de nuevo con sus amigos.   
Lyel puso rumbo a la estación de policía para buscar a Kenny. Se colocó una mano en el pecho y tomó aire, por fin sintiéndose relajado.    
\-  **Y gracias…** -Susurró tan bajito como pudo.   
  


Genki abrió los ojos lentamente. Lo primero que vio fueron otros de color verde que le devolvían la mirada curiosamente. Intentó gritar, pero se dio cuenta de que tenía un trapo en la boca. Se revolvió, intentando levantarse y nada. Atado a una silla.   
\-  **¿Estás bien? ¿Os han hecho daño?** -El hombre de ojos verdes le preguntó, retirando el pañuelo para que pudiese hablar. Usaba una máscara, así que no podía identificarlo.    
\-  **¡NAOKI! ¿ESTÁS AHÍ?** -Fue lo primero que soltó.   
\-  **G-Genki…**   
Naoki estaba ahí parado, al lado de otro hombre enmascarado. Por un momento, pensó que estaba siendo retenido. pero no. Estaba completamente libre. De hecho, estaba agarrado al otro tipo. El de ojos verdes empezó a desatarlo lentamente. ¿Qué significaba esto…?   
Entonces los vio. Los hombres de ropa oscura que los habían atacado, tirados en el suelo. Probablemente inconscientes… Por no pensar algo más tétrico.   
- **Genki, ¿verdad?** -El que lo desató le tocó suavemente el hombro, poniéndose con una rodilla en el suelo. - **Necesito que me digas si te han hecho algo.**   
\-  **N… No. No lo se...** **  
** \-  **¿Te duele algo?** **  
** \-  **La cabeza.** **  
** - **¿Algo más?** **  
** \-  **No…** **  
** El desconocido suspiró aliviado. Se puso en pie y pateó a uno de los del suelo.   
\-  **¿Qué clase de desgraciado secuestra a unos pobres niños? Tsk.** **  
** Por algún motivo, la voz le inspiraba calma. Era como si la hubiese oído antes… Pero eso era imposible… Porque sentía que la había oído en Ocsity.   
En cuanto estuvo libre del todo corrió hasta el lado de Naoki.   
\-  **¿Estás bien?** **  
** \-  **Sí. No ha pasado nada.**   
- **¿Estás seguro?** **  
** El rubio tenía la cara toda sucia, pero aparte de eso no parecía herido. Asintió lentamente, e inmediatamente Genki lo abrazó. Naoki tardó un par de segundos, pero le devolvió el abrazo.   
Los hombres enmascarados empezaron a hablar entre ellos en francés, cuando de pronto Genki se separó rápidamente y señaló a uno.   
\-  **¡W-WAAAH!** -No era el de ojos verdes, si no el que acompañaba a Naoki hasta ahora. - **¡ES…! ¡ESA VOZ!** **  
** \-  **¿Genki?** -El rubio miró a su amigo, y luego de nuevo al tipo.   
\-  **¡No hay duda…! ¡Es el chico de la recepción del hotel!** **  
** \-  **¿EH? ¿Estás seguro?** **  
** \-  **¡Es él! ¡No hay duda de que es él!**   
Se miraron entre sí, un poco nerviosos hasta que al que señalaba se arrodilló quitándose la máscara.   
\-  **¡Jean…!** -Empezó el otro, pero le detuvo con una mano.   
Tenía razón. Era ese hombre con el pelo naranja y ojos azules con el que chocaron en la recepción. Genki frunció el ceño, un poco nervioso. Por primera vez miró a su alrededor. Era una especie de cabaña. No parecía que estuvieran en la ciudad ya.    
\-  **¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo nos habéis encontrado?** **  
** El hombre se colocó una mano en la barbilla, dudando unos momentos.   
\-  **Um… Uh... Él.** -Señaló al chico con la máscara. - **Él um… Vio. Secuestro.** **  
** Gesticuló exageradamente, y Genki asintió.   
\-  **Entiendo...**   
\-  **Tú… Um.. ¿Vosotros conoces Gayass Phucker?** -Preguntó, todo seguro a pesar de haber conjugado mal el verbo.   
\-  **Es co-no-ceis.** -Corrigió el otro.   
\-  **¡Ah! ¿Conoceis?** -Naoki y Genki se miraron un momento antes de asentir. - **Vosotros… Um… Peligro.** **  
** \-  **¿Uh?** **  
** \-  **Lo que intenta decir… Es que si sois amigos del Señor Gayass Phucker estáis en grave peligro.** **  
** \-  **¿Peligro?** -Naoki habló por primera vez. - **Un momento. ¿Cómo sabéis eso? Mejor dicho… ¿Quiénes sois vosotros?** **  
** Jean miró a su compañero. Este asintió dispuesto a responder.   
\-  **Genki y Naoki, ¿verdad? Disculpad que no nos hayamos presentado aún.** -El hombre enmascarado hizo una reverencia. - **Somos… Los** **_Ladrones Fantasma de la Rosa_ ** **.**

  
Lejos de allí, Kenny y Lyel estaban tomando algo en una cafetería después de hablar con la policía. Había mandado a que inspeccionasen la chaqueta a fondo e intentó ver a Gayass de nuevo, pero estaba siendo cuestionado en ese momento. Aún así, habían conseguido hacer progresos, por lo que decidió celebrarlo con el pelirrosa.    
- **¡Waaah! Esta ropa es increíble. ¿Seguro que no es mucho dinero, Lyel?** **  
** \-  **No es nada…** -Soltó, con la mirada en un punto fijo.   
\-  **Oh. Tu camisa tiene las mangas rotas. ¿Esto es lo que se lleva hoy en día? Hahaha…** -Kenny río, sacando la ropa. Entonces, fijó su vista en el pelirrosa. Miraba su helado sin probar bocado. - **¿Lyel? ¿Estás bien?**   
\-  **...Kenny.** -Le asustó que le nombrase sin un “Príncipe” detrás. - **Ha… Ha pasado algo.**


	5. Chapter 5

Kenny observaba una bolsa de plástico, sentado en su cama de hotel. En esos momentos, Lyel estaba dándose una ducha para la exposición de joyas. Le había contado todo lo que había ocurrido con el tipo extraño. Cómo le ordenó que le diera la chaqueta, cómo Koyaku Senshu lo ayudó pero resultó herido, incluso cómo acabó dándole puñetazos al secuestrador hasta que no pudiera moverse. Cuando llegaron al callejón, no había nadie allí, ni siquiera las enormes cajas que Lyel describió. Sólo una mancha de sangre en el suelo.   
El rubio suspiró, abriendo la bolsa. Dejar la chaqueta en la estación de policía definitivamente había sido un error… Los restos que habían quedado dentro no eran suficientes en caso de que se extraviase la prueba.   
\-  **¿Huh?**   
Entonces se dio cuenta. En la bolsa había algo más. Un papel doblado, posiblemente que se había caído de algún bolsillo de la chaqueta. Rebuscó entre las compras de Lyel y encontró los guantes de su traje para esa noche. Se los puso y sacó el papelito, desdoblándolo ansiosamente. Sus ojos verdes leyeron cada una de las palabras escritas rápidamente, repitiendo una y otra vez el mensaje. Tragó saliva.   
_ “El agente es un joven americano de piel oscura y pelo marrón. Siempre está acompañado de otro con piel muy clara, intenta cogerlo a solas. Mañana debería asistir a la exposición de joyas, pero asegúrate de que no lo haga. Cuando vaya a entrar a su habitación utiliza esto. Entonces, podremos llevar a cabo el plan.” _   
Justo en ese momento, oyó una puerta abrirse. Antes de que Lyel saliera de la ducha guardó la nota debajo de su almohada. No quería que volviera a correr peligro cuando no tenía nada que ver con esto.   
\-  **¡Príncipe Kenny! ¡Mira, mira!** -Salió corriendo con su traje ya puesto. Cuando consiguió su atención, dio un par de vueltecitas. - **¿Cómo me queda?**   
Kenny le dedicó una sonrisita.   
\-  **Es muy bonito, Lyel.** -Se levantó con la máscara en sus manos, colocándola con cuidado sobre su rostro. - **Tenía razón en dejarte lo de la ropa. Tienes buen gusto.**   
El chico se sonrojó un poco.

 

Después de cambiarse, y aún con dudas sobre la nota que había encontrado, el tiempo se le echó encima a Kenny. La exposición estaba por empezar y aún tenía que acercarse a ver como estaban Boku y los demás. Lyel intentó convencerlo de que no era necesario visitarlos otra vez, pero aún así… Necesitaba asegurarse de que estaban bien.   
Lentamente abrió la puerta de la habitación con su tarjeta, esperando encontrarlos despiertos. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa todo estaba oscuro, y los cuatro estaban ya en la cama. Dos bultos en cada una, respirando de forma tan calmada que parecía que apenas se movían.    
\-  **Kenny… Vamos… Llegaremos tarde.** -Susurró Lyel, tirándole de la manga del traje.   
\-  **¿Eh? Oh… Sí. Perdón.** -Esperó unos segundos, pero no hubo reacción.    
Con un suspiro, cerró la puerta de la habitación y se marchó por el largo pasillo.   
El cuarto siguió en completo silencio durante unos minutos, hasta que Kage se levantó de una de las camas empezando a retomar su aliento. Boku se incorporó en la otra, viendo como la figura de Naoki volvía a transformarse en un pequeño pétalo rojo.    
\-  **De verdad… Pensé que iba a morir…** -Soltó el peliverde entre jadeos.   
\-  **…Oye.** **  
** Kage levantó la vista al rostro preocupado del otro mago.   
- **...Lo se. Si no vuelven para mañana tendremos que decírselo.** **  
** \-  **… Seh.**   
Más silencio. Boku tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo. Sabía que estaba preocupado por ellos aunque no fuera a decirlo ni en un millón de años. El moreno suspiró, y levantó una mano, ofreciéndosela.   
\-  **Oye… Um…** -Empezó. - **Podemos… Dormir juntos si quieres. Por si tienes miedo o algo así.** **  
** El albino levantó la cabeza rápidamente, pero ahora era Kage el que no le estaba mirando. Una pequeña sonrisilla se formó en sus labios segundos antes de empezar a reír a carcajadas.   
\-  **¡Hahahaha! ¡Hahahaha! ¡Eso es lo que tu quisieras! ¡Hahahaha! Miedo, dice…** **  
** \-  **¡O-OYE!** -Kage frunció el ceño, sintiendo su rostro arder, pero cuando volvió para encararlo, la figura de Boku se acercaba lentamente hasta su cama.   
\-  **Haz hueco.** **  
** \-  **¿Eh?** **  
** \-  **Si TÚ tienes miedo solo tienes que decirlo.** -Boku lo miraba de pie, desde arriba aún sonriendo de forma burlesca. - **HAZ HUEEEEECO, ESPÁRRAGO.** **  
** \-  **¿Eh? Ah. Sí…** **  
** \-  **Ale. Buenas noches.** **  
** \-  **B-Buenas noches...**   
No volvieron a hablar después de eso. Permanecieron en silencio, espalda contra espalda. Los dos con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara.

 

La fiesta era en un gran salón en el hotel. Alrededor estaban expuestas las joyas que se suponía que iban a subastar esa noche. Todo el mundo iba disfrazado como si se tratase de la época victoriana, por supuesto con sus máscaras. Kenny le ofreció su mano a Lyel para que no se perdiese entre el gentío y lo guió hasta donde estaba la comida.  
\- **Mira, mira. Tienen todo tipo de cosas. Que guay.** -Soltó el rubio. Lyel sonrió orgulloso.  
\- **Por supuesto, Príncipe Kenny. Es una fiesta de etiqueta. Es natural que sirvan a los invitados como merecen.** **  
**- **Ya veeeeo…**  
El rubio empezó a probar de todo un poco, llenándose la boca de comidas dulces. Lyel lo miró de reojo, y tosió un par de veces. Influencia del vagabundo, supuso.  
\- **Príncipe Kenny… No es de buena educa-** **  
**- **¡Di “aaah”!** **  
**- **¡Aaaaaah!** -Soltó inmediatamente con una enorme sonrisa.  
Kenny empezó a reír de forma adorable. Era imposible que Lyel se negase a esa cara tan monísima. Buena educación o no, ahora mismo no le importaba. ¡Estaba en el cielo!  
\- **¡Eh! ¡Ahí estáis!** -Una voz familiar los interrumpió.  
Dos jóvenes de pelo azul y castaño se acercaron a ellos. A pesar de llevar máscaras fue fácil reconocer a Nikola y Kendall simplemente por su forma de caminar. Nikola avanzaba tranquilamente, mientras que Kendall parecía que en cualquier momento iba a pegarle a alguien.  
\- **Veo que ya lo estáis pasando bien, haha.**  
\- **¡Sí! Uh… Kendall… ¿Estás…?** **  
**- **¡N-No le hagas mucho caso!** -Nikola rió un poco incómodo. - **Está enfadado porque-** **  
**- **Tener que llevar… Esta ropa… Maldito viejo… Voy a morir de vergüenza… Sólo quiero cambiarme.** -Masculló.  
\- **El jefe le ha dicho que no podía venir con su ropa de siempre, y bueno.** **  
**Kenny apartó la mirada de los chicos hacia sus espaldas. Como se temía. La mayoría de las chicas jóvenes de la fiesta los miraban fijamente. Kendall se giró extrañado, y rápidamente volvieron a lo suyo.  
\- **¿Qué miras?** **  
**- **¿Eh? N-No… Nada. Haha…**   
\- **En fin… No habréis olvidado por lo que estamos aquí, ¿verdad?** -El ruso se puso serio. - **Permaneced con los ojos bien abiertos. En cualquier momento podría pasar algo.** **  
**Lyel y Kenny se pusieron tensos, tragando saliva.  
- **En cualquier momento…** **  
**- **¡P-Pero eso no significa que no podáis pasarlo bien también! Haha… Para algo es una fiesta. Sólo tenéis que estar alerta, ¿vale?**  
El rubio asintió fuertemente.  
\- **¡Por supuesto! No dejaremos que pase nada malo. Esta vez definitivamente evitaremos una tragedia.**  
\- **¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? ¿Huuuuh?** -Kendall le dio con el dedo índice en la frente.   
\- **Bueno… ¡Hay que creer en uno mismo!** **  
**- **La gente tan positiva es irritante…** -Respondió inmediatamente el americano.  
\- **Haha…** **  
**En mitad de la conversación, los ojos claros de Lyel se desviaron a un chico de su edad que se acercó a coger comida. Gracias a sus muletas lo reconoció enseguida. Dio un par de pasos hacia él alejándose de Kenny y los otros dos.

 

\-  **Ah… No se que elegir…** -Murmuraba el joven de pelo oscuro.   
\-  **El tiramisú está muy rico.** -Soltó repentinamente Lyel, haciendo que el niño saltara del susto casi tirando la mesa.   
\-  **¡W-WAH! ¡BELROSE!** **  
** \-  **¿Qué haces aquí?** -Preguntó, ignorando su exagerada reacción. - **Casi no te había reconocido. Normalmente no vistes… Um… Así de bien. ¿Te ha vestido tu Mamá?**   
\-  **¿No te dije que iba a venir…?** -Ignoró su puyita, moviendo la mano como si intentase espantar una mosca. Se quitó la máscara, dejando ver su rostro iluminado con una sonrisa.  **-Es igual. ¿Estás mejor? No te hiciste mucho daño, ¿no?** **  
** El chico apretó los dientes. Le llenaba de ira que le preguntase eso. Especialmente él, que era el que llevaba muletas.   
\-  **Estoy bien.** -Escupió las palabras con desprecio, posando la vista rápidamente en su pierna.   
\-  **¿Um? ¡Esto no es nada! Pronto estaré jugando al fútbol otra vez.** -La sonrisa del moreno era irritante. Todo en él lo era.    
\-  **No te he preguntado, ¿sabeeees?** -Lyel se giró como si fuera a comer algo.   
\-  **¿Eh? Oh... Claro… Haha…** **  
** \-  **Tsk.**   
Se produjo el silencio entre los dos, Yaku también buscando que coger para comer. Pasaron unos minutos, hasta que el moreno cogió sus muletas de nuevo.   
- **Bueno. Yo me voy ya. He dejado a los demás por ahí y me da miedo que vayan a provocar un escándalo, ya sabes como son… Haha…** -Lyel no respondió. Tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo, y los puños apretados. Yaku suspiró lentamente. - **Entonces…** **  
** - **Espera.** -Antes de que se moviera, Belrose lo agarró de la chaqueta. - **No… No voy a darte las gracias.** **  
** \-  **¿Eh? Ah… V-Vale.** **  
** \-  **Calla y escucha.** -Yaku parpadeó un par de veces, y asintió. - **No voy a darte las gracias, porque nunca pedí tu ayuda. Pero… No me gusta deberle nada a nadie. Y… B-Bueno sabía que estarías aquí y… Pues…** **  
** Lentamente metió su otra mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y sacó una pequeña caja envuelta de regalo.   
\-  **¿Eso es para mi?** **  
** Lyel no respondió. Simplemente mantuvo el ceño fruncido y los ojos clavados en el suelo, mientras le extendía el regalo. Yaku lo tomó con una sonrisa.   
\-  **Muchas gracias, Belrose.** -Lo desenvolvió como pudo, abriendo la caja y encontrando un pequeño colgante de una lagrima azul. - **¡Haha! Es muy chulo, pero… ¿No es el tipo de regalo que le darías a una chica?** **  
** \-  **…** -Lyel levantó la mirada inmediatamente con la cara totalmente seria. - **Devuélvemelo.** **  
** \-  **¿Eh?** **  
** \-  **Ya no te lo regalo, dámelo.** **  
** \-  **¿E-EH? ¡NI HABLAR ES MIO!** **  
** \-  **¡DÁMELO NO TE LO QUIERO DAR AHORA!**   
\-  **¡PERO BUENO! ¿DE QUÉ VAS? ¡ES UN REGALO!** **  
** \-  **¡NO QUIERO REGALARTE ALGO QUE VAS A TIRAR!** **  
** - **¡NO LO VOY A TIRAR!** **  
** \-  **YA, CLARO.**   
\-  **¡TE LO PROMETO!** -Yaku lo empujó un poco, apartándose de encima. - **Mira, mira.** **  
** Se puso el colgante, dejando la caja en la mesa con comida. Lyel lo observó, con los brazos cruzados.   
\-  **¡Jum!**   
\-  **¿Ves? Me lo pondré todos los días. Te prometo que no lo voy a tirar, ¿vale?** -Yaku le sonrió. - **Me gusta mucho de veras.**   
\-  **Tampoco me importaba si te gustaba o no…** -Masculló. - **Después es un regalo de No-Gracias.** **  
** \-  **Claro.** -El moreno asintió con una risita. - **Acepto tu No-Agradecimiento.** **  
** \-  **Bien.**   
Por primera vez Lyel le dedicó una sonrisa.    
\-  **Nos vemos, Belrose.** **  
** No fue hasta que estuvo lejos que le respondió.   
\-  **Nos vemos… Senshu.**

 

Cuando volvió al lado de Kenny, vio como Nikola y Kendall hablaban con él en tono serio. Se acercó al rubio con cara confusa.   
\-  **¿Pasa algo?** **  
** \-  **¡Ah! ¡Lyel! Has vuelto, menos mal… ¿Dónde habías ido?** **  
** \-  **¿Eh? Ah, fui al baño.** -Mintió. - **¿De qué habláis?** **  
** \-  **No es importante.** -Kenny sonrió de esa forma angelical que sólo él sabía. Y eso hizo que se olvidase inmediatamente.   
En ese momento, la enorme sala se llenó con una melodía preciosa. Algunas parejas enmascaradas se acercaban al centro para bailar al ritmo lento de las notas. Lyel miró de reojo a Kenny, pero había vuelto a atacar los dulces de la mesa.   
\-  **Oye, Kendall.** -Nikola le dio un golpe con el codo.   
El moreno, que estaba mirando a todas partes por si alguien lo observaba, reaccionó.   
\-  **¿Eh?** **  
** \-  **¿Quieres bailar?** **  
** \-  **¿E-Eh? ¡No, no, no, no! Imposible.** **  
** \-  **Ahhh qué problema.** -El peliazul se llevó un dedo al mentón. - **Lo decía porque si bailamos definitivamente pasaremos desapercibidos entre la multitud. También sería bueno para el caso, hm…** **  
** \-  **¿Eh…? Pero todos se fijaran…** **  
** \-  **Ah. ¿Tú te has fijado en los que bailan?** **  
** \-  **…** -Kendall tragó saliva. Frunció el ceño y agarró por fin la mano de su compañero. - **¡Si me pisas te vas a arrepentir, maldito ruso!** **  
** \-  **Sí, sí.** -Asintió Nikola, conforme.   
Belrose vio perfectamente como la escena se había desarrollado ante sus ojos. Maldita sea, ese Nikola había sido muy habilidoso… Definitivamente iba a copiarle la técnica.    
\-  **Pri… Príncipe Kenny…** **  
** El rubio se giró con una sonrisita felina, y los mofletes hinchados.   
- **¿Uhhuh?** **  
** \-  **Esto… Um… Bueno… Desapercibidos y es bueno para el caso así que definitivamente deberíamos hacer eso.** **  
** \-  **… ¿Eh?** **  
** \-  **¡N-No! ¡Así no era! ¡Eh…! Lo que intento decir…** **  
** - **¡Eh mira! ¿No son esos Yaku y los demás?**   
Lyel se giró. Yaku estaba hablando con Wally y Arlo. Ran y Minato bailaban cómicamente, dando vueltas. Inevitablemente una sonrisa nostálgica invadió el rostro al pelirrosa. Kenny lo miró de reojo.   
\-  **Oye…**   
\-  **¿Eh?** -Lyel reaccionó. - **¡U-Uf! No los llames. Son muy pesados.** **  
** El rubio sonrió.   
\-  **¿Sabes? Cuando todo esto acabe… Podríamos organizar otro viaje. Uno más… Asequible… Haha… Podemos invitar a todos otra vez y lo pasaremos bien de verdad.** **  
** Lyel se acarició el codo tímidamente.   
\-  **Eso… Me gustaría…** -Admitió en un susurro.   
\-  **¡Entonces decidido! ¡Le pediremos a Gayass que invite!** **  
** \-  **¡Sí!**   
\-  **Ah. Oye… Ahora que me fijo. ¿A dónde han ido Nikola y Kendall?** **  
** \-  **¿Eh…? Oh… Han ido a bailar allí.** -Lyel señaló hacia el centro del salón.   
\-  **Wooooah. Hay gente bailando y todo, huh…** -Hizo una pequeña pausa. Miró de reojo al chico, que observaba fijamente a la gente bailando. Kenny tosió un poco, y se colocó una mano en el pecho. - **Señor Belrose…** **  
** \-  **¿Eh?** **  
** Le ofreció la otra mano con una sonrisilla traviesa.   
\-  **¿Me concedes este baile?** **  
** \-  **¿H-Huh…?** -Aún detrás de la máscara, el rostro de Lyel se puso rojo en cuestión de segundos. - **¡P-P-Por supuesto!**

  
Kenny no es que fuera el mejor bailarín del mundo. Después de todo, cuando eran un niño le cambió las clases de música a su hermana por unas de gimnasia rítmica. Por eso, Lyel aún siendo más pequeño que él tuvo que guiarlo al principio. Era un baile un poco torpe, pero poco a poco le iba pillando el truco.    
Lyel no podía ser más feliz. La suave melodía, el espacio enorme…Cerró los ojos, y se apoyó lentamente sobre su pecho. Pudo sentir como el rubio sonrió un poco, sin dejar de moverse al ritmo de la música.    
Era como un sueño… Uno en el que sólo existían él y su príncipe. Era todo lo que pedía de este viaje.   
Aunque sólo un poco… Solo… Quería que este momento durase un poco más.


End file.
